Death Bonded
by im ur misconception
Summary: Ask b4 putting in any C2s. Reposting to FFN. A future that was created by a choice made, can two people make a connection after a series of events that changes both of their lives forever. The loss of loved ones, the need to prove one's self-worth, secrets, and bargains that were made by a father, directly affect the unknowing prodigal son and a girl that is not what she seems.
1. Important Notice, Please Read

This notice is important (to me), and I would like it if you, the readers/reviewers, who have taken the time to show interest in the story/transformative work I have posted would as well. Because of what I am addressing, I feel it is important to me as a person, as well as every single person who uses or other such sites.

I have been a user of since 2003, and I was an unregistered user (no account) until 2008. So I have witnessed two purgings of people's stories/transformative works. And in that time, I have been a part of a few communities and forums, which made this site originally more unique, other than being one of the first sites to allow people to post their fictional pieces based on a fandom or genre they liked/loved. In the past few years that have been some issues cropping up that, well, don't belong.

The T.o.S of this site is specific on what is and is not accepted. Have I been a person who has posted something that broke the T.o.S? Yes. Have I (at some point) contributed to the toxicity and drama that happens in Forums, Communities, and the Fandoms? Yes. I own my mistakes and the things that came from them. Enough said, there is no need to dredge that backup.

The message I want to impart/share with all of you is this as it has become a growing problem on this site. And yes, I have taken the time to talk to my fellow Authors, whether in a fandom I am in or not, based on things I have seen/read here and on other places, but not limited to, like Reddit and other such sites. And that is people who think they are anonymous/faceless because they are on/using the internet.

While in some aspects, this is true, it does not give a person/human being/user of the right to be what is referred to as a Troll — thinking that there are no repercussions for them being faceless/anonymous (whether logged into their account or as a guest) and leaving what they "_deem_" as constructive Criticism on a fellow author/user story.

I think a lot of people forget that those who post the stories are consciously aware that by putting their/our works up on the internet on such sights as Fanfiction, Archive of our own, Wattpad ETC, that we are willingly making ourselves vulnerable. We are people with thoughts and feelings, thus receiving a review can be something that can make our day brighter, or completely tear us down and feel depressed or worse.

So let me clarify something. Let's start with something simple - Fanfiction and what it is! Fanfiction is a fictional piece of work, written by a person who is a fan of a specific fandom or genre. Thus they are taking creative liberties of an already existing piece of work and remaking it into something that is unique(ish) and creative to their own imagination and ideas. Whether it is canon or not. Whether it is Alternate Reality (in the canon universe) or Alternate Universe (a different world altogether).

Next would be Constructive Criticism and what that is and is not. Constructive Criticism is a written review by a fellow user/author, that is meant to be polite, and to state/point out if an author has made a mistake in their grammar (IE: Spelling and punctuation) or let the Author know that user/reviewer liked the story. The T.o.S. is very clear on this. It does state (I re-read them all before writing this) that they expect a person who is posting their stories/transformative works to the site to use some sort of Spell Checker, or google the words. Meaning this site does have a certain standard it would ideally like to uphold.

Good Constructive Criticism (whether done in a review or a PM [Private Message]) would let the Author know how you the user/reviewer feels about the story/transformative work you just read. Using words/phrases like "_I noticed_" or "_At this point, I got lost because point "A' didn't seem to connect to point 'B'._" These are acceptable, and show you the user/reviewer are being respectful of the Author's work, as well as implementing things that all humans learn (no matter their culture, ethnicity, or religion) growing up: Manners, Morals, and Common Sense (it isn't a mythical creature people).

Bad Constructive Criticism (hardly done via PM) is where a user/reviewer stated their opinion that is not useful in improving work. Opinions are fine, everyone has them just like armpits and assholes, but they can stink just as badly, and be very hurtful. When a review is left telling an Author that their story is crap (which no one has the right to do that, it is rude), or that they need to change something in "_**THEIR**_" story because _**you**_ the user/reviewer doesn't like it, and doesn't suit **_your_** needs, then it's bad constructive criticism.

By telling an Author they need to change "_**THEIR**_" story/transformative work, you are taking away their right to express themselves. Think about how you would feel if you had such a review? Because those who post things like that don't stop to think about the Author's feelings, or precisely what they could be going through In Real Life. The net leaves us, the users, faceless and anonymous, true. Won't deny it. But by using that, you are not seeing other users as individuals, thus making it okay in you the user/reviewers mind okay to be a troll, say hurtful things which are harassment and bullying.

And on the net, when you bully someone via some form of social media (this site does count as this because of the forums and communities it allows for like-minded individuals to gather) is called Cyberbullying. And no, again, I am not just throwing this out there. I have taken the time in the last two months to do my research both on the net, local libraries in my own state (each state/country has a slightly different take on Cyberbullying laws, look them up it is good to know what your state/country does to those who are found guilty) and talking with Lawyers about this subject.

No, this does not make me an expert, but relatively well versed and armed and ready just in case I catch hell and hate from you, my fellow users, who are reading this and have made it this far. I can attest that for most states in the US if a person is found guilty of Cyberbullying, they can pay a fine up to $5,000USD and have what they say and do monitored on the net or get jail time.

I believe that each person/user has the right to be respected. If you, the user/reviewer, read a story you know you won't like because of a pairing, a character, or the premise of the story, then I will automatically label you as a self-flagellating masochist. You are only upsetting yourself by reading a story with things you know you don't like. And thus think that because you have done so, it gives you the right to act like a savage with no morals, manners, or common sense and rip another person, who is the author of what you read, to shreds to soothe your own ego.

I can honestly say that at one point or another I have told authors' their story wasn't for me after reading a chapter or two to be sure. But never have I told the Author of what I have read that their works are crap, or that they need to change _**"THEIR"**_ work to suit my needs, or that they should go off and kill themselves. Yes, those people exist. One is in the Fairy Tail Fandom (those who are familiar with this person give a nod) who doesn't like a particular character and then proceeds to tell the Author (using deplorable grammar nonetheless) to step in front of a car, or that the Author is a retard (followed by a string of descriptive explicative). And yes, I have had this person, in recent months, leave reviews like that.

When I get reviews like that (I will be candid about this), yes, it hurts, but I take a screenshot of it before deleting (if it is a guest review) and then I block that user from leaving reviews (if they are signed into their account). Then I share it with some of my fellow authors (who all have at one point or another been targeted by this trolling Cyberbully, and we laugh. Because well, it's stupid for us. Again, I label people who read stuff that they know has things they don't like as masochists. And I don't presume to understand or even guess at what is going on in their minds in real life. Maybe they are being bullied IRL and want to take it out on someone, again thinking that they can remain faceless and anonymous, which is a sad fact.

Because there are things called an IP address which this site does track and can be traced back to the user who is abusing others, this leads us to two things that were added to the site years ago: the "Report" button and the "Block" feature. Both were implemented to help maintain and control the website so that the Administrators and Owner were not overrun with claims from the Authors/Users about other Authors/Users. Quite literally, a few years ago, I asked the Admins about these features after a year-long sabbatical from the site due to my health, both physical and mental.

This is what I was told: they felt the users should be mature enough to know the T.o.S and follow them, but if they stumbled across a user who didn't, then they now had the right/power to hit that button on a story that breaks the T.o.S clearly defined rules. And that the Block feature was instigated so that they didn't have to stop with updates, Server maintenance, coding, etc. (all essential and difficult stuff even with degrees, because it is continually changing) to review the complaints about users being trolls, harassing other users and bullying them. Again that leads to Cyberbullying and is a huge no-no.

If a User/Author blocks another User/Author/Reviewer, it doesn't mean that they are weak-willed, need to grow a backbone, or get thicker skin. It just means that they don't want to deal with BS that is being laid at their feet by another person. A person who has no respect or consideration for their fellow human/user of the site. These insults I have listed above have been tossed at me, which means that the person took offense to me not liking them, telling me what I had to change in my story to suit _**thei****r**_ damn needs. Or telling me that if I am to use phrases from another language to study that language and not _**FUCK**_ it up.

I laughed wholeheartedly, and when I need a good laugh, I go back look at that review(Like I said I take screenshots of such reviews to laugh at). I may not speak the Japanese Language, but I have friends who live in Japan that I have asked, as well as work my local Anime Convention and have access to our foreign guests to ask questions. My day was made one year meeting the creators of Naruto and One Piece and getting to sit in a private panel for staff and ask questions with my fellow staffers. A word in another language, depending on the traditional and/or slang use, can have many different meanings. And let's not forget that other cultures outside of the USA have words that are for everyday use, but when in a religious context mean something else — making Language a beautiful thing!

This marks the end of my little rant, for this is what this whole thing is. I refuse to change anything I have stated in this rant because it is _my_ opinion, _my_ thoughts. And I am entitled to them, just like each of you who have taken the time to actually care and read all this.

Sincerely,

Im Ur Misconception

PS - For the record, I have had a death threat given to me back in 2008 when I first started writing fanfiction. The very first story I posted was a fandom that is still going strong today, but is a lot more lenient about the pairings: Yu-Gi-Oh! Back then, I did something taboo: I put an OC (original character) into my story, just for starters. The pairings for my story also weren't one of the three or four that were **"_allowed_"** back then. IE: Yami/Kaiba, Yugi/Kaiba, Yugi/Tea, or the rare pairing, Kaiba/Joey Wheeler(Junichi). The person who delivered the death threat via review was very graphic in how they explained they were going to hack my account, ruin my life, hunt me down and defile me, before leaving me staked out in the middle of whatever backwater, inbred, redneck town I was to be covered in their fecal matter(I was told that they were banned completely and forever from via IP Address). I was scared (Cyberbullying was not a thing at the time, and I had little to no knowledge about hacking). I almost stopped writing, but having two sisters that are lawyers, a grandmother who was the secretary for a District Attorney for ten years, and my family (all who helped me fix this). They gave me support, and I stayed an Author here, sharing my work and growing as a writer. So, it is hilarious to me, as a person who has suffered health problems, severe depression and attempted suicide due to bullies as a young teen, then an abusive husband, that I now find people telling me to get a thicker skin or grow a backbone funny.


	2. Ch 01 The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Soul Eater or it's characters; that right belongs to Atsushi Okubo**.

* * *

Kagome's P.O.V

It always happened like this; Kagome stood there staring at those surrounding her, cutting off all her _possible_ escape routes. The wind this high up whipped her raven locks into her face obscuring her vision for a few seconds. Though she couldn't see, she felt the new aura as it arrived. An aura she was familiar with, very familiar with after the last eight months.

Suppressing a shudder as she pulled her hair from her face, Kagome let a smile flit across her face. The newest arrival stood in the center of the group, smiling back at her. Black eyes flashed with motes of green as she stood her ground. Her aura like everyone else on display. The deep purple and black swirls were telling Kagome everything.

This was not how she pictured her free year to end. Then again, she was a trouble magnet. Her luck never failed to bring on some interesting and annoying situations. And in the past five-hundred plus years, it never failed. Somehow she was sure of it, Sesshomaru was twitching because of her right now, while he was in New York.

Instead of a wish, a selfless wish, she had spoken to Midoriko and the jewel itself. Telling them that since there would never be a genuinely selfless wish, she'd be the guardian for eternity. It was safe to say she had shocked even the gods. But like with everything, there were consequences. Becoming immortal, watching those she loved age and die, changes to history, having a powerful and arrogant babysitter. Then the topper, being coerced to agreeing with the gods.

Tilting her head to the side, eyebrows scrunched together, Kagome sighed. Not wanting to wait for the woman before her to start spilling her drivel, Kagome spoke up first.

"Come now, Xing-Ho, a two-week notice does not warrant this."

The bone-chilling laugh she got sent shivers racing down her spine. Their aurae were flaring larger, colors swirling faster. Greed, Pride, Wrath, and Lust being predominant. All of those gathered the embodiment of the Seven Sins.

"Kagome, I have been patient. Hiring you as a student Intern upon arrival in Hong Kong. Knowing you were very unique. Trying my best with Kindness, the cajoling to having you threatened."

At those words, Kagome couldn't stop herself. She laughed loudly. Knowing at the six-month mark, she should have left. But to do that would mean living in confinement for another ten years with a stuffy Dog Demon.

"I do not find this amusing anymore. You can quit guarding yourself. Drop the soul protection spell, and let us see your soul. There is no doubt that you are powerful since, even together, none of us could break your soul protect."

The moment those words were spoken, Kagome became very still. She was pinning Xing-Ho with a cold look. A hand was snaking up to finger the pendant she always wore. Part of the agreement with the gods. It sealed her soul from being seen and limited her miko powers. While over the centuries, her soul and miko powers had gotten bigger and stronger.

"Sorry, but I have to refuse. Please just let me leave here peacefully."

The resounding laughter from everyone had Kagome looking down as she backed up to the edge of the rooftop. Slowly, one by one, each person dropped their _soul protect _spell and let them flare-free of restraint — each a strong witch. Hell, the whole company, she knew, was one big coven. And now they were getting serious about forcing her to join.

"That's not an option, Kagome. If you won't join, then it is a shame, we have to kill you and take your soul."

With said, the group rushed towards her. A frown pulling her mouth down as she felt the small wall bump against her mid-thigh, Kagome took a deep breath and fell back over the edge, resulting in a yell from Xing-Ho to capture her, as the others halted their rush in shock. Causing Kagome to grimace as they flew over the edge to capture her. Of course, witches could fly, even without brooms.

The momentary freedom she had gained was all that she had needed. So, the moment she was grabbed, her body roughly brought back up to the rooftop. Kagome let her body go lax, eyes calmly looking at Xing-Ho, who was glaring at her.

"Suicide. Really? That is the best you were willing to do? Fight back."

A quick shake of her head had the woman in her face. Kagome felt the sharp sting of a hand connecting with her cheek. All she did was just stare back at the woman, refusing to give in to what the woman wanted of her — further incensing Xing-Ho.

"A waste, that is what you are. The ability to have an impregnable Soul Protect and you'd rather die. Fine, but I will be taking a memento along with your soul, Kagome, for the Kishin.."

At the mention of the Kishin, Kagome felt her stomach drop, as if on a roller coaster. Eyes wide at the demented smile on Xing-Ho's face as she reached towards her. Shock stealing her body until Kagome felt a tug at her neck from the pendant's leather strap. Instantly her instincts kicked in as she struggled.

"Oh, there is some fire in you, too bad, this will be mine."

Xing-Ho's words cut off as Kagome's power swelled out of her. In a futile attempt, Kagome kicked out, missing Xing-Ho as the leather cord snapped. Pain, fear, sadness filled her mind as her vision went silver. The cries of those gathered barely were heard over the buzz of her Reiki activating.

As soon as the grip on her arms was gone, Kagome reached out, grasping at the last place the pendant had been. Feeling the sharp edges as she understands a hold of it, bite into the flesh of her palm, drawing blood as she gasped.

The moment she held it, the silver glow faded, and she barely caught a glimpse of white and black hair hanging over two-toned yellow eyes before she lost consciousness.

* * *

General P.O.V

The solemn mood as the four of them stood there in Shinigami's room. Each thinking about what was just mentioned. What it would mean in the near future. As everything was still unclear on why Eibon's tools were being gathered, there was the Kishin Asura and what was going on with the witches and clowns.

As the silence continued to grow thicker, the loud blaring of the emergency alarm drew their attention to the mirror.

"Shinigami-sama! We have a major emergency here in the East Asian Branch. A mass gathering of witches just appeared out of nowhere in the middle of Hong Kong, China."

All eyes trained on the bespectacled man in the mirror. The panic and fear were evident in the widening of his eyes and shrunken pupils.

"Calm down and show me."

At the firm but the harsh tone, the man lifted his hand to touch something. Next, the quartet saw was a building top with at least a dozen people on it surrounding just one person — a dark-haired girl in a cream-colored blouse and tan slacks.

Slowly the scene played out as the girl backed up and willingly sent herself over the edge of the building. The witches followed after her quickly. In the next moment, they saw as she was placed on the rooftop and held. It was when one of the witches grabbed for something at the young girl's neck, who couldn't be more than fifteen or sixteen, that the girl reacted violently. Only to have a bright silver light erupt, filling the mirror, and temporarily blinding all gathered.

"Shinigami-sama, that... was..."

"Yes, Spirit, it was."

As the light faded from the room and mirror, a loud cough drew the two's attention. Only to see Stein standing there, hands in his pockets. Kidd was gone, causing all to look back at the mirror, where the young man now stood on the rooftop, holding the girl surrounded by the souls of the now-deceased twelve witches, looking stunned and confused.

"Well, I guess that means we will be having an overbearing guest soon."

At Stein's words, both Shinigami and Spirit flinched. They both knew he was protective of the girl. And just happened to be visiting the United States on Business.

* * *

Kidds P.O.V.

He blinked his eyes, trying to clear the spots from his vision. Slowly as they receded, Kidd realized that he was not in a barren desert landscape that made up his father's room. No, he was now on the top of a building, one he had just seen in his father's mirror. Surrounding her were small balls of various colors and shapes.

_Souls_ his mind supplied as he felt movement in his arms. He looked down to see a pair of glowing silver eyes stared up at him before closing. Again his mind supplied that this was the girl he'd seen as well. But it did not explain how he goes here, the other side of the world, holding her. Why the witches were now souls floating around her. Or what that light was.

"Uh...?"

At the sound of someone speaking, Kidd was drawn from his own thoughts to see a group of six all. Technicians and weapons. Which meant they were from the Eastern Asian Branch.

"Sir, who are you? And what happened here?"

Setting his mouth into a thin line, Kidd quickly decided how to answer. Being straight upfront was best.

"I am Death the Kidd, Shinigami's son. As for what happened here, my guess is that bright light took out the witches. These are their souls. Do you know who this girl is?"

The moment he mentioned his name, Kidd noted the change in their demeanor. A thing he had grown used to, but at their look of uncertainty where the girl was concerned, he felt a bit annoyed. An unknown factor, or rather another one, was not good.

"Sorry, sir, but we don't. She appears Asian, though, but not of Chinese descent. We could take her and detain her."

Narrowing his eyes, Kidd did not like the idea of them taking the girl and locking her up. A sharp shake of his head had them back up.

"Sir?"

"What's the proper procedure here for unknowns here?"

The man's apprehensive look as he opened his mouth to reply was cut short when a hand was placed on his shoulder. Kidd watched as the person who interrupted whispered into the man's ear. Soon enough, Kidd had a mirror shoved into his hands and was told he had a phone call. Looking down, he saw his father looking back at him.

"Father..."

"You are to return immediately. Bring the girl with you. You will not be able to travel quickly, see you in three days, Kidd."

Before he could formulate a reply or even ask his father anything, the mirror was blank. Frowning and wondering just what was going on, Kidd held the mirror out to the man who handed it to him and spoke _Beelzebub_, summoning his skateboard. Glancing at the Asian Branch agents, he gave a small nod of his head, mounted his skateboard and took off cradling the unconscious girl to him and figuring out the best course of action to make it to Nevada in three days with his cargo in tow.

It knows that he would only be able to stop for breaks of necessity.

* * *

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

Gold-eyes narrowed on the men before him. He was causing them all to go silent. No one wanted to aggravate him. He knew his face did not show his displeasure at what he had just felt, though their reaction to his sudden mood change said they felt the shift in him.

"Sir?"

Lifting a long pale fingered hand, he flicked it, silencing the speaker. Standing up, he walked with swift long strides to the office's door. Reaching it just as a timid knock resounded in the quiet of the office. Jerking it open, he glanced down at a short, squat looking man with bulging eyes.

"My Lord, something has happened and requires your immediate attention."

Watching as the man shifted nervously before him, waiting for a reply.

"That is fine, Jakken. We were almost done. Finish here. I have something to do before we leave post-haste in the morning."

"Yes, My Lord."

With that, he stepped over his servant. He was making his way to his office in this branch of his company. Closing the door with a definitive click, glaring hard at the large mirror mounted over a makeshift mantle. It seemed it was time to get ahold of an ancient acquaintance. Since he was well aware of what had just happened with his ward, on top of the events taking place months ago, when 'it' had been released. His network kept very accurate tabs on the doings and going on's of things he deemed important in the world. And Shibusen was one of those things.

Face staying blank as he kept his gaze on the mirror, which now had the image of the God of Death himself in it. Not the least bit surprised he had called first. Meaning things were as he silently feared.

"She is with my son. He was summoned to her side."

"Indeed."

"When can we expect you?"

"Tomorrow."

A flash of red in the background as a loud groan came over the call.

"How long."

"I gave him three days to get here from Hong Kong."

"And your other one?"

"No clue."

"Get things done. You've got a new student and teach attending your... school. Feel Honored."

"Of course, but this is not how I wanted things."

Silence crept between them like a wall.

"Death, are you okay?"

"As much as I can be. See you tomorrow Lord of Japan, Sesshomaru."

With that, the connection was severed. Leaving one Sesshomaru to sigh and curse fate. While wondering what had happened to Kagome for her to remove the seal and use her powers. Powers he had felt in New York. Proving that they had grown exponentially while being sealed away.

* * *

General P.O.V.

A loud, dark laugh cracked through the air, drawing the attention of a young blond man. Who stared wide-eyed at the person laughing. His awe at sight clear on his face.

"She has reappeared!"

"Who My Lord?"

The crazed look of glee that was turned upon the young man had him shivering. To see his God happy was pure bliss in his mind.

"I want her. I need her."

"Who is she, My Lord? Tell me, and I will bring her to you."

The moment dark eyes bore into him as if seeing him for the first time, the young man felt small.

"A human by the name of Kagome. If I am correct, she will be at Shibusen by weeks end."

Confusing darkened the young man's eyes. Unsure of how a girl, and a human one, could warrant such interest from his God. Wanting to be a faithful servant, he would bring her to him. And while he was at it, he would investigate that strange pure power he just felt and take care of a problem named Maka Albarn.

* * *

Chrona's P.O.V.

"Medusa-sama, what was that?"

Slitted pupils slid to the side to look at Chrona, who just stood there. A frown on their face.

"Something powerful and a threat."

Chrona's brow pinched together in consternation. Trying to figure out what was meant by that statement. Finally sighing and giving up.

"Okay. Where am I off to, Medusa-sama."

"Russia."

Watching silently, Chrona tried to understand but figured it was well beyond them. So, with a nod, wandered off to get ready to leave. Missing the look of speculation on Medusa's face as she tried to scry for the source of that very power.

_**TBC!**_


	3. Ch 02 Awkward Doesn't Cover This?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Soul Eater or its characters; that right belongs to Atsushi Okubo.**

* * *

Kidd P.O.V.

It had been three days of almost straight traveling. Kidd was feeling completely exhausted. As far as he could recall, this was the first time he had ever had to travel so far, so fast and alone. It clearly showed him his limits and where he might need to train. Glancing down at the still unconscious bundle in his arms, Kidd couldn't help but wonder, again, just who this girl was. Or why his father wanted him to bring her back with him.

Even has her face was relaxed in her rest, he could tell that she was content in his arms. Her body was always somehow shifting and curling into his chest, hands fisting into his jacket and shirt. Add in the fact when he had to stop to take care of his body's personal needs, the girl had whimpered at him, putting her down though she calmed quickly and never woke.

He glanced up at the starlit sky, seeing the small twelve oddly shaped little sphere that was still following him — the souls of those witches. The Eastern Asian branch had tried to capture them, but strangely they had dove into the girl's clothes as he had left, creating a very awkward situation. Since he could not stop, nor could they just dive into her clothes. That would be unethical, and his father had said she was to return to Shibusen with him. They were overly protective of the girl.

Feeling his eyes start to droop as he saw the pointed towers of the academy, Kidd let out a small sigh of relief. As he got closer, he saw two figures in the shadow of the building. Beginning his descent, he watched as they came to stand at the top of the steps. One was his honorable father, the other a man with long white hair, yellow eyes like but unlike his own, dressed from head to toe in white clothes that were not American in origin.

As he landed, Kidd watched as the man came forward, hands tipped in dangerous looking claws reached out towards him. That was when the world tilted on its axis for him. His vision swam as he felt a surge of power rise through him, a power that he was sure he didn't have. Then the world went black as he heard his father say something garbled.

* * *

Sesshomaru P.O.V

He was not amused; it was taking longer than had been said. He was starting to feel uneasy. So, many things could have happened to the young Shinigami on his trip back from China. It didn't bode well that there had been no word, and they couldn't track him via Death's mirror. Add in the incompetence of Spirit and the annoyance of Stein; he was at his wit's end.

The shadows shifted, and he looked at his companion, who pointed up at the sky. Lifting his golden gaze, he saw someone descending slowly. Opening his senses, he felt his ward; he felt Kagome. The fact that he didn't feel her reach out with her Reiki told him that she was still unconscious, not good.

As the young boy came to land, Sesshomaru noted what he looked like. Not a far cry from his father when he was younger, before wearing that horrid mask all the time. The resemblance was almost as if he saw Death as a child, soft around the edges kind of young, even if there was a coldness in his eyes. Slowly he stepped out and towards the boy. His first concern was to get Kagome and check her out.

When he stopped and reached out to take her from the barely conscious younger male, he drew back his hand snarling. The dark power that snapped out at him had drawn blood. Behind him, he heard Lord Death rush forward, speaking to be careful. That something had happened.

Cooly, he stood back and detached himself as he watched the wound on his hand start to heal. Albeit a lot slower than usual, telling him the boy had the talent to succeed his father as he was showing and knowing that he had connected two of his Sanzu lines. His gaze locked on Lord Death as he scooped up his son and gave the nod in his direction. Knowing where he was taking them, he called his cloud and teleported to the Black Mansion.

Outside were the two girls he had come to know over the last three days, Elizabeth or Liz and Patty Thompson. They had been overly worried about the boy or their tech. He could feel the power that resonated from deep within their souls, how they were connected in a unique way that only family could do. But the way they smiled and relaxed made him give the barest of smiles as they moved out of the way for them.

"We will have to put them in Kidd's room. I have a theory of what is going on, and as you just found out, separating them right now won't happen," Death said as he marched through the door, "Please be a bit more patient. He is exhausted as she is."

The silence that fell as between as he said nothing, Sesshomaru felt the girls fall in behind like twin shadows. Keeping his eyes trained on the back before him, he was already sure he knew what was going on. It irritated him to no end, but this was something that was bound to happen at some point, though not in the way he had expected it too. A contract was a contract, especially with a god.

So, when Death stopped at the door, he moved forward and opened for him. The room was simple, done up in black with touches of white and gray to compliment the dark wood floors and furnishings. The massive four-poster king-size bed took center stage across the room, which is where the two were being laid down. Now that he could see, his ward, Kagome was clinging to the boy's shirt and a bit of his jacket. She looked to be no older than him. But appearances can be deceptive.

Before his eyes, as well as everyone else gather, he watched as the boy shifted his body, lifting his left arm, clasping her right hand in his own. Before moving it to lay between them as he slept on. The fact that Kagome just lets him without any form of protest. Instead, just let out a small contented sigh as she rolled onto her back, falling into a deeper sleep.

* * *

Kidd P.O.V

He opened his eyes, blinking them to clear the blurriness from them. Immediately he recognized the ceiling of his room. Soon his mind began to supply images and facts. He recalled that there had been his father and another man all in white. A stark Contrast and in away symmetrically perfect. That the man had tried to take the girl and then power from inside of him, shaking his head, Kidd sat up and made to slide off his bed.

When his left arm was jerked lightly, turning his head slowly, he looked down at his arm only to see his hand was clasped by a pale hand, whose fingers were threaded through his own. Narrowing his eyes, he followed the arm attached until he reached the sleeping face of the girl he had brought back. Even now, she was clinging to him. Giving a small sigh, he darted back onto the bed, positioning himself, so he leaned back against his headboard.

Having no clue how much time had gone by, he figured he could use this time, now that he was fully rested, to study the girl carefully. Completely relaxed and unsure as to why he was okay and comfortable with not only her presence but her clinging to him. It was a feeling deep within him that said this was natural when it was not.

Letting his gaze sweep over the girl, he took in that she had pale skin, delicate facial features that were perfect. Eyes that were evenly spaced, a small pert nose that was not too big or small, a full, pouty bottom lip, in a traditional manner. Her face was framed by black hair that had natural blue highlights. She was petite and couldn't be older than him at all. The only thing he could see that was maring her perfection was the slight scrunching of her brow at whatever images her mind was conjuring.

* * *

Kagome P.O.V.

It was painful to have to relive those memories, starting from the final battle to after she made her choice to just be the eternal guardian of the jewel that was now fused with her physical body and spiritual body. The blood, Death, and loss of those she cherished over time. It had been five hundred years, and still, she couldn't stop the guilt from eating away at her — the pain, fear, and accusation on their faces.

But she knew already that this time the dreams were not as bad. Something was keeping them at bay, leaving her to feel a moment of peace as she tried to fix her body's reaction to the sudden surge of power. Still, as this was all happening in her mind, she could not forget the last thing that she thought she saw, golden eyes in a pale face. One that seemed so familiar, even if she couldn't place why before slipping into the abyss.

Slowly through the blackness was fading away from her mind, which was taking inch by inch to being awake. It was then that she recalled the twelve witches. The shock made her snap her eyes open and sit straight up. Eyes excessively blurry, so she couldn't make out anything around her as she felt a small tingle run through her body. Blinking her eyes, she saw faint movement out of the corner of her left eye, making her turn her head towards it. There were twelve little balls, with varying shapes stuck to their small round bodies.

With a soft sob, she lifted her hand, watching as they all spun around as one settled into her palm. It flashed at her, to which she let a tear spilled from her eyes.

"Oh, Xing-Ho, this is... I am so sorry. It was not your time," she whispered as she looked at the other eleven floating around. "It was not the time for any of you to die. Please, I beg of you to forgive me."

The way they flew up and drew a circle like patterns in the air, their brief flashes as they spoke to her. There was no malice or corruption in their souls at all. No, she had purified them completely when her Pendant had been ripped off. Hanging her head, she brought her left hand to her chest.

"I know you have no anger or regrets. That is because of what I did to you," Kagome muttered bitterly, only to go stiff at the voice that spoke from behind her.

"You should not feel sorry for those witches. They got whatever was coming to them for attacking you. It is what is just."

Her head jerked up, eyes wide as she whipped her head around to look at the speaker. She was seeing eyes that were two shades of yellow around pupils. They were cold, and the face said that this person would not budge on his thoughts. Then she saw his soul, making her feel a bit ill.

"I am sorry you feel like that godling, but do not presume to understand anything. It was not their time to die. But sometimes control is taken out of one's hands," Kagome said, sniffing at him.

For some reason, this boy, whoever he was, was irking her. Feeling heat suffusing her face, making her infamous temper flare to life. Scooting away from him, she turned her back to him as she tried to get to the edge of the bed to get away from him. Just as she got her legs over the edge of the bed, her arm was jerked, causing her to spill over the side. With a squeak, she thrust out her free hand, which was now void of a soul to grasp the nearest thing. Which just happened to be the boy.

Who was looking very unamused as she dug her nails into his arm, which was keeping her from falling the rest of the way to the floor? Seeing for the first time her hand in his, fingers threaded through his as if they belonged there. Jerked her face up to look at him, eyes flashing as she was pulled back up onto the bed, almost into his lap of all things. Triggering a response, she had been conditioned into from her traveling with a Buddhist monk that had wandering hands. So, before she could stop herself, her left hand came up and slapped the boy.

"_Pervert!_" she screamed as she jerked her hand from his roughly.

The next thing she knew, she was sprawled painfully on the floor, looking up at him — one of his cheeks blooming a bright red from the smack. Not feeling a bit of remorse, she squirmed and wiggled on the floor, trying to free herself from the tangled blankets. All the while, the souls of the witches were dancing around her, laughing at her situation.

"Should I come back later?" a very familiar voice spoke, causing Kagome to pause and look towards it.

* * *

Spirit's P.O.V.

He had felt a small spike of pure energy, drawing him from his musings. Knowing that the others in the house would have felt it, he left the study he hid in and made his way to Kidd's room. Glad that they had left the door partially open, as he heard the crack of skin on skin and a shouted word. He was pushing it open just in time to see Kagome fall from the bed as she jerked her hand from Kidd's. It was rather amusing, and he couldn't help commenting.

Stepping into the room, he saw bright blue eyes look at him. Then a smile appears as it split Kagome's face in half. Deciding that valor might take better action, he made his way over to the poor girl and helped untangle her. Still amazed at how much of a klutz she was. On top of how young she always looked.

Once he had her untangled, he stood up and stepped back only to have Kagome threw her arms around his legs as she stayed sitting on the floor. The hug was not unwelcome as he patted her head and looked at his son. Who was very unhappy and confused looking. Giving a small nod of his head to indicate Kidd could speak.

"Spirit, who is she? Why is she hugging you like this?"

The stiffening of the girl hugging him, feeling another spike of pure energy flare-up, this time stronger, making him flinch a bit in pain as it ran across his skin. Hearing the others arrive, he sighed.

"This is Kagome Higurashi. She is a human girl, as you can see. As for how I know her, that is a story that is too long to tell and not mine to spin," He said, thinking that he did that smoothly as he heard a collective sigh.

* * *

Patty and Liz P.O.V

It had struck them like an electrical shock. The energy was so pure. Never had either of them felt something like that before. So, with a glance at the other, they quickly made their way from their shared room to where it came from, Kidds. Worry etched into their faces as they met both Lord Shinigami and the strange man who had arrived three days ago at the door.

Looking in, they saw the black-haired girl hugging Spirit at the knees while he patted her head like one would a child to sooth it. It was then another spike of that pure energy that went across their skin; only it was a bit more painful this time. From the way Spirit flinched, he was not immune to it either. She was telling them both that even a full shinigami weapon was affected.

The moment Kidd looked in their direction after Spirit finished speaking, they saw the bright red handprint on Kidd's face. Letting them know that he was the one being called a pervert. They were giving the whole situation an even weirder twist. Since the pervert was being treated like a hero. Not wanting to question it, they both rushed towards the bed and dove toward Kidd. Arm threw wide open to hug him.

It had been a full four and a half days he had gone without a word or notice — no one telling them anything at all, just that he was on his way back. Then to see him brought into the mansion, snuggled up to the dark-haired girl, before both being set into the bed.

"Kidd!" they said in unison as he turned his yellow gaze on them. Spreading his arms wide to accept their hugs. Once they were able to feel him in their arms, they felt like they could relax. Of course, they'd wait until later to ask questions about what happened and stuff.

"Patty! Liz! I am sorry to have worried you two," he said, voice partially muffled by them, "But I am alright now. You can rest now."

It made them feel warm inside. Kidd had pestered them until they both agreed to be his weapons, cause only one would not do. Initially, they intended to use him, but along the way, he became their family, their pillar of emotional support, and would do anything for him. So, as they unlatched in unison, they looked over at Spirit, who was helping the girl up — noting that her legs were not wanting to support her at all.

When she started to fall, Spirit catching her, they both felt Kidd stiffen as he too saw Spirit wrapped his arms around her.

"Lady Kagome, I do not think you should be standing just yet."

At the very polite tone he used, they couldn't help it; their mouths dropped open. Looking at each other, they wondered just who this girl was to make the actual pervert in the room treat her with respect. Then again, they looked over to the doorway, only to see that both Lord Shinigami and the visiting man were in the room at the end of the bed. Along with Stein, who had shown up from out of nowhere. No matter how many times the man did it, it was still creepy.

* * *

Stein's P.O.V.

He had arrived just as Patty and Liz had rushed into the room. Reaching up and turning the screw in his head, he gave a small nod to Lord Shinigami and Sesshomaru. The latter who had requested Stein stay there until the girl woke up. He knew what was needed, and the feel of her unique energy washed over him twice now. It was always a thrill to feel it, but it was one of the few things that made him feel anything akin to fear.

When he saw Patty and Liz look towards them all, not missing the shock at seeing him. It made him smile as he put a cigarette in his mouth and prepared to light it. Until he heard a low growl emanates in the room, causing him to pause. Mentally cursing the old nose of the tall, white-haired man, he sighed and pulled it out of his mouth.

"Fine, I will wait to smoke. Kagome, how are you feeling?" he asked, his voice soft.

The way her blue eyes turned to him as she smiled and pushed away from Spirit, before stumbling to him. The bright smile on her lips made him shake his head and reach out to catch her form. Quickly he assessed her movements, as she told him she felt okay. Not fine or good, but okay. In Kagome's terms, he knew meant that she was unsure without stating it. Righting her, he felt an odd chill permeate the room. Looking around, he saw Kidd glaring at him.

Wondering if the boy even knew that he was glaring, Stein decided to test out a quickly forming theory. Already aware of who and what Kagome was, as well as her guardian, Stein pulled Kagome closer to him, hugging her tightly — earning a small squeal of shock, before sweet laughter filled the room. Never taking his gaze off Kidd, he saw the boy stiffen and narrow his eyes. The way the boy's soul was practically shaking at what he was doing gave Stein some amusement. Made even more perfect when Patty and Liz began to shift uncomfortably in his embrace.

"Kagome, I will have to give you a check-up. It has been a few years. Also, if you were out for several days, that means that it will have a comprehensive one. You up for it?" he asked, in a professional but solicitous tone of voice.

This time when a chill ran down his back, Stein looked from Kidd to the girl's guardian, who had his golden eyes narrowed on him as a soft thump was felt on his chest.

"Frankenstein, behave yourself. But, I guess you are right. As you are the only physician my guardian over there will allow near me, there is no other choice," she said, her voice sounding exhausted, "Besides, if you, spirit and even most importantly Death-chan is here, then that means I am Shibusen or the Black Mansion right?"

At her question, Stein nodded his head in agreement. Watching her head drop as she let him go. He did the same but was careful to make sure that she didn't fall. When one is out for five days, it took the body a bit to get readjusted to moving. Though, knowing full well, Kagome was far from normal, or even human.

"I think we can wait for introductions. I believe my ward needs to bath, as does Shinigami's son. The food is important."

At the cold, emotionless tone of voice from Sesshomaru, Stein looked at him and Lord Shinigami. Who just nodded in response.

"Well, that is good. It gives me time to get my stuff set up for that examination. So, where will Kagome be staying while she is here?" He couldn't help but ask, knowing it would anger the ancient dog demon.

"Here at the mansion. I will be taking up a history class at the academy, and she will be attending. That way, I do not have to worry about anything further happening to her, depending on what you find out."

The way the room went quiet told Stein that anymore conversation would not be wise. So, stepping back, he let Sesshomaru pluck Kagome from the ground with a squeak of protest before he marched off. He was deciding to follow them out, leaving father and son alone with the girl's as Spirit was already following the dog demon. He saw the dark look; the boy was shooting Sesshomaru, who was unfazed. With a shake of his head and chuckle, he made his way from the room.

* * *

Sesshomaru P.O.V.

Once he had Kagome in his arms, he didn't hesitate to leave. He could smell a lot of things on her — the most prominent the smell of Shinigami's son. Having spent the last day talking to the God of Death, they'd both agreed to wait and see what happened. Both, though, were pretty certain that they knew what had happened. It was inevitable.

When he felt her squirm in his grasp, he loosened his hold on her person, as Sesshomaru thought a glare on his back — making his smirk as he stepped out of the room. This would be an exciting time. He knew that Kagome was not one to conform. Something about her always changed the way fate flowed around her. She was enriching others lives in a way that was uniquely her own. He, too, was a product of this strange ability.

"Sessh? Hey, how long was I out?"

At her simple question, he shook his head and kept quiet as he made the short trek to the rooms he had been given for his stay this time. He knew that Kagome would need to be clean. She smelt like almost a week old stale sweat and dirt. He was meticulous in need to be cleanliness, but it held no candle to Kagome's demand for it. He was still sure she was unaware of her need for being clean to perfection.

"Here, bathe yourself, and then I will take us to eat. Then everything will be made clear," Sesshomaru said as he set her on the floor outside the door to his private bathroom.

When she just looked up at him, Sesshomaru raised a single eyebrow to indicate he would not budge on this. So, as a defeated sigh escaped her lips, her hands flying into the air. He knew that she was already bouncing back. Though for how long he didn't know, which is what worried him.

The fact he and those in this house and probably much more had felt her Reiki and soul around the world. Meaning she had gotten stronger since the last time the Pendant had been removed. Going over to his bed, he sat down to wait for her to finish bathing. Hoping she didn't take forever like she was prone to do. He was letting his mind wander to days long past, to when she was clueless, naive, and very brazen woman. She has grown since then, and he was glad to know her, to be chosen as her guardian, to protect her.

Though nothing could shield her when she realized what was going on, why they had to stay here instead of going back to Japan, he would get a lot of pleasure from her soon to be obvious discomfort at her situation, thanks to Lord Shinigami, Death God.

* * *

Lord Shinigami/Death's P.O.V.

It had taken him a bit to get his son to just to clean himself without giving any answers to his many questions and feeling thankful to the Thompson sisters, who were staring pointedly at him from their seats at the grand dining room table. It was a tense silence as his son sat on his right, the left open for Sesshomaru and Kagome, who would be sat next to Stein once they arrived. The man was eager to get his hands on her and examine her.

Though he knew he wouldn't go overboard, not with Kagome's temper. Shaking his head as he heard Spirit sigh from his seat, earning not just his but the other three seated to look at him. The man was melancholic. The history between Spirit and the duo that ran deep and slightly troubled. It made him want to chuckle.

"Lord Shinigami-chan, sorry for making you wait."

At the pleasant words and the overly friendly way his name, he turned to look at the trio that just entered. The pensive look on Stein's face told him that the news from the examination was not good, meaning they'd have to go out of their way to do what was necessary. More so with Asura on the loose. There was no doubt wherever he was hiding that the Kishin knew Kagome was back and where she was being held.

"It is okay, please sit and eat," Death said as he waved his hand to the three chairs to his left, "We have not been waiting long, Kagome."

The small smile she flashed him made him feel warm and at ease. It was part of what drew him to her all those centuries ago when she was still new to what she was becoming. And not once had she changed, but there was aged wisdom in her clear blue eyes that showed everything she had seen and done.

Once they were seated, servants brought out the food and placed it before each of them. The meal was quiet, giving each time to think. As he looked at them all, he wondered what kind of trick destiny and fate were playing. Then again, his time was coming soon, his son, Kidd, would connect all three Sanzu Lines.

"Father?"

Blinking behind his mask, Shinigami looked at his son, tilting his head to the side. Then he realized that he had gone and gotten lost in his mind. Giving a soft, embarrassed chuckle, he shook his head.

"Ah, sorry, got lost in thought. Are we ready to make introductions?" Lord Death asked.

The looks he got from everyone as they shook his head told them their various thoughts. Being about a thousand plus didn't help matters either. It was time.

"Well, let's do this right. Kidd, Liz, and Patty, I would like you to meet our new house guest. Lord of Japan, Sesshomaru, Dog Demon, and his ward the Lady Kagome, a human with great potential. Sesshomaru and Kagome, this is my son, Death the Kidd, or Kidd for short and his two weapons Elizabeth and Patty Thompson," he said by way of introduction.

There were soft murmurs from everyone as he sat there watching and waiting. Sure enough, it didn't take long before Kidd spoke up.

"Father, how do you know them?"

Sighing, he thought carefully about what to say. Somethings were meant not to be said, as he took a superstitious glance at Kagome who was watching Kidd with hooded eyes that clearly said she didn't trust him much, which was comical in and of itself since she was the most trusting being on the face of the planet.

"We met a long time ago. Before I settled down and started Shibusen, well, you can say I met Sesshomaru when he was still a pup, and his father was killed in battle. I harvested his soul."

The low disapproving growl he got for his words, had Lord Shinigami shrugging his shoulders non-committal.

"Okay, but how do you know the girl, Kagome? She is human and only fifteen."

The smirk that appeared on Kagome's lips at the question spelled a bit of trouble. So, lifting a hand, he indicated for her to answer.

"He knows me through my Lord. I serve my Lord Sesshomaru faithfully. That is all you need to know, godling."

The cool tone of her voice had him laughing as his son's face soured. It was going to be lively in this trying time. But Kagome's answer was concise and to the point. It is leaving no room to question it, yet.

"Well, anyways, Kagome is what the Japanese call a Shrine Maiden. That is what you all were feeling earlier with those little spikes of pure energy. It would be best if you kept this to yourself. That is also why she collapsed, and Kidd, you were summoned to her side. It is part of the agreement that was made. I do not have to tell you all that she is one in a billion. And to help keep her safe, she will be attending the academy starting tomorrow as a student; please help her adjust," the finality to his words rang in the air as he watched his son and the Thompson sisters shake their head yes.

"Uh. I am curious, I mean... Can she even use a weapon?" Asked Patty.

Taken a bit off guard by the usually bubbly and random blond-haired girl, Shinigami found himself unable to answer.

"She is quite capable with a bow and arrow. But if you are referencing what you two and Spirit are then no. Her energy does not mix well with you," Sesshomaru replied.

"Okay, that is cool."

At Patty's easy-going and straightforward answer, Shinigami leaned back and waited. His gaze directed at Stein, who had yet to look up from his empty plate. It was never a good sign when the man got this quiet and introverted.

"Stein, what are the results of the examination?" He asked, his voice going serious, in hopes of drawing the man from his thoughts.

It didn't go missed either the way Kagome began to fidget where she sat. Stein was now looking at him, a frown on his face.

"Well, her health is okay, stabilizing. Those souls, she purified those twelve witches who are now following her. And later, she will send them to the afterlife, as is her job. The Pendant, though, it is cracking. That is why we all felt those spikes earlier. There needs to be a temporary fix while we make a new pendant," he said slowly, his hand coming up to turn the screw in his head.

It was the worst-case scenario, which means that they would have to use the other method of sealing Kagome's powers and soul without drawing too much attention. Because her abilities were overly strong and had been growing for the last five hundred centuries, no longer would the Pendant she wore would be capable of doing what it was designed for.

"Than we shall do it first thing in the morning. Is it alright if Kidd is in attendance for this? He is my son, and has a right to see this, knows about it. Amongst other things, since we all will be living together and it falls under my agenda," Shinigami said, it was more statement, not a request.

The golden state of Sesshomaru said he was not amused, but tilted his head in consenting to what was said. Kagome frowned, looking like she would rebel before she too gave the nod. Stein and Spirit were already on board, prepared for this outcome if it came to it.

"Kidd, you will get to see another aspect of being a Shinigami in the morning. But, I am sorry, this is Shinigami stuff, so Patty and Liz are not allowed," he said apologetically to them.

The smiles the girls gave him let him feel a bit at ease, but his son didn't seem to be appeased, though he was most definitely intrigued by learning something new about who he was and is going to be. With that, Shinigami stood up and made to dismiss them all to go to bed.

"Father, you told me earlier that I had been asleep for twenty-six hours. Also, that Kagome had been by my side the whole time. May I inquire as to where she will be sleeping now? I will show her to her quarters," Kidd asked, his voice flat.

Pausing as he started to push his chair back, Shinigami felt a bead of sweat trickle down between his shoulder blades. All eyes were on him; three sets were filled with amusement and dark mirth; one set was curious and cautious. The Thompson sisters were looking down to keep the apparent smiles on their faces hidden while the last person had his yellow gaze trained on him.

"Well, as to that... Kagome will be sharing the adjoining room to yours. So, you two will have to learn to share the bathroom," Shinigami replied, before bolting as twin screams pierced the air.

It was clear that this was not okay, but it was going to happen. Both were in for a penny and a pound due to the past. He hated putting Kidd in this situation; it had to happen. The deal he made with Kagome was now active since he was bound to this spot, unable to leave, meaning it soon fell on Kidd, who was the victim.

He had faith that Kidd would persevere no matter what and overcome this trial... eventually, or things would be getting messy. Just he hoped his son's bad habit didn't kick in when Kagome was around to see it. The slap she gave him earlier would be a gentle love tap since Shinigami was sure she would figure it out quickly why she was in the adjoining room.

_**TBC!**_


	4. Ch 03 Time Marches On

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Soul Eater or its characters; that right belongs to Atsushi Okubo.**

* * *

Kidd's P.O.V.

He frowned as he watched the others talk. He didn't know what he was going to be seeing and learning today. Hell, he was pretty sure he knew everything there was to being a Shinigami. Another aspect? His curiosity had been piqued, which had caused him to must irritation during the night before. Having been asleep for so long, his body didn't require him to sleep.

So, as he listened to what was being said. He noted that the white-haired man was not pleased. The girl, though, seemed to be resigned to what was going to happen. Her head tilted downward, staring pointedly at the ground before her. It made something in Kidd want to go over to her and talk to her. But he refused to listen to whatever was telling him to do it.

Jerking his head up as his father's voice reached his ears, pulling him from his thoughts. The tone, his father, was using was gentle, worried. Seeing his esteemed father hovering over the girl, stroking her head, as he had done to him when he was little to comfort, had something in Kidd narrowing his eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Stein isn't here, so that means that things will be a bit more complicated, and you will have to be twice as cautious," his father said.

Tensing, Kidd watched the girl, wondering exactly what was meant by what was just said. Why did Stein leaving with Maka and Soul to Russia make things more complicated? It just didn't make any sense at all. She was a human, albeit one with a rare ability. He knew enough from studying that a priestess, let alone one of Miko caliber, was nigh on improbable. But he couldn't deny it after feeling those spikes of pure energy, which were being restrained by the pendant she wore.

"I am sure. I may not like it, but I will always do what is necessary, Death-sama," she said, her voice soft and held a small tremor in it that he had barely caught.

Keeping his eyes trained on the Trio, Kidd heard the door the room open as Spirit entered. He had no clue why he was here since Liz and Patty had been told they could not be since it was dealing with Shinigami business.

"Ready Lady Kagome?" Spirit asked.

It struck him odd the way that Spirit talked to her. Completely respectful and treating her like his father, almost. There was none of his normal flight frippery or even flirtatious nature. It spoke volumes about how the man felt because he didn't even act like that towards his daughter, Maka. Though Kidd knew the man loved and adored her.

"Of course," was Kagomes simple reply.

When his father motioned for him to come over, Kidd did as bid — stopping by his father as he looked at the girl and her guardian — still wondering how an old and powerful demon could be near its natural enemy. Meaning there was more to their relationship than was apparent. He would find out, puzzles needed to be solved to be perfect.

"Good, now Kidd, watch closely to what I am going to do. This is something that has not been done for a long time. And if not done right, it could be dangerous and kill," Death said, making Kidd look up at him in shock.

The sound of a sword leaving its sheath had him looking away. Only to see Sesshomaru standing there holding a sword he didn't know the man had on his person. Just to do a double-take as the man was no longer wearing a suit, but a somewhat archaic Japanese type of clothing, all white with stylized red sakura on the Haori top and Pants, that were tucked into ankle-high black boots and a large, self-moving boa around one arm.

Straightening up as he noticed, Kagome was not wearing the simple tan slacks and green button-up. Instead, she glowed a faint silver with tendrils of pink and lilac while wearing traditional Miko garb. Though it was not red and white, it was white and dark blue, gold stitching. Her hands were at her neck, clutching at the pendant she wore. It was the fact her blue eyes seemed to glow with an inner power that had him just staring like an idiot as she lifted it up and over her head.

Soon the swell of light turned all silver and bled those blue eyes the same silver he had seen before she had passed out. The warmth that brushed across his skin, familiar as it seemed to caress him as he just watched it swell. Instantly he knew what he was seeing; it was not her Miko powers, but her soul. A genuinely pure soul, untainted by anything, and it was huge. Again something improbable, but he couldn't deny what he was seeing and feeling.

"Spirit, change," his father's voice broke his thoughts.

He was looking to his father, who he saw grasp Spirit in his weapon form by the shaft and lift it. The cool look of the mask made him think back to the vision of the past he had seen of his father while dealing with Brew. It was terrifying as he watched his father swing Spirit down at Kagome's body with a precision that was deadly. And he had to give credit that Kagome just stared at his father, unflinching as Spirit glowed with black and red energy from his father.

The sound of Spirit severing Kagome's soul from her was sickening to his senses. The way her eyes shifted from silver to blue slowly as her guardian shoved his sword into her body. She was not spraying a single drop of blood as it too glowed with a pale blue light. Her body jerking as her mouth opened in a silent scream, pain etched on her face before her body went limp.

"What...just...happened?" he asked aloud.

Unable to tear his eyes away from the macabre scene before him, mentally glad that Liz and Patty were not here. The purity of her soul would be harmful to them, on top of them being sickened by the severing of a soul.

"We cut three-fourths of her soul from her person. That way, we can hide her safely here at Shibusen," the deep baritone of Sesshomaru spoke.

Looking up, he saw how the man's amber-gold eyes were trained on Kagome, who he held in his arms. The care he took was as if she was some fragile pieces of blown glass. While the said girl was breathing shallowly, her hands shaking as she slipped the pendant back over her head, letting it settle against her chest. Then the glow around her was gone, leaving no trace of her spiritual powers or soul. If he hadn't been a witness or knew what she was, he would not be able to pick her from any other normal human being.

"Kidd, this is one of the darker aspects of being a Shinigami, reaping of souls. It is an unpleasant task. But we can also do this to help people who are not meant to die so that they can function," his father said, drawing his attention back to him. "Besides, with her power, the way it was released, do you think that others didn't notice it as well?"

Understanding very well what was being said without it being openly stated, Kidd nodded his head. The world was in a state of unrest. With the Kishin Asura on the loose, the Clowns and the witches, or a faction of them, acting out. Things were just too complicated, and now these people were adding another layer.

"Understood," he stated as he looked back at the duo, noting that their clothes had returned to normal.

Turning, he left the room, feeling his skin tingle as Kagome's soul brushed against it. Almost as if trying to give him some type of succor. Brushing it off, he had duties he had to perform. His missions came first, so he had to leave. And for some odd reason or another, he needed to leave now. This new knowledge was a bit overwhelming. To think that Shinigami could do something like this, when he had been raised, taught like the others about how precious the soul was. That to house and nurture one, one had to have a sound mind and body.

* * *

Kagome's P.O.V.

She was still catching her breath as she silently watched the interaction between Death-sama and his son. She could tell that something was not quite right between them. But it was not her place to interfere with a parent and their child. Still, she watched her soul cling to the boy. Feeling a small wave of guilt washed over her at not telling him everything.

When Spirit crossed her field of vision, walking quickly after the young Shinigami, Kagome pushed against Sesshomaru. Who set her on her feet. She was frowning as she looked up at the current Lord of Death.

"Two lines, and you still haven't told him. That is cruel. But I will respect your choice and say nothing at all," Kagome said softly as her eyes looked at where both Spirit and Kidd had vanished.

Her body felt empty again like it had the first time her soul had been sucked from her body and split. That was over five centuries ago. It was the closest she had come to feeling human at that time. Hanging her head, Kagome felt the familiar large hand of Death on her head, making her lift it to look at her longtime friend. The person who had granted her the ability to be free after taking on her responsibility.

"Kagome, please understand. If I tell him, he won't want to do it. This is a necessary thing to do," Death said, trailing off. "But I am so proud of the person he is becoming and will become. I just hope that in the coming days, weeks, and months that things... don't get worse. Now off to class with you."

Blinking her eyes a few times, Kagome smiled sadly and nodded her head and walked out of the small spatial room with her friend and guardian. She had always wanted the chance to be a normal girl again. Just not like this. And it was only worse knowing that the contract she entered with the Shinigami behind her was now being passed to his clueless son. It hurt her heart.

* * *

A few weeks later (General P.O.V.)

Those in the Spartoi group sat around the Albarn and Water apartment. None happy at the order that had been given. It was cruel as they all saw the person in question as a friend. Even if their actions were unforgivable, they each still held hope that the person could be redeemed.

But they were also in shock at what their friend and a fellow teammate had said to them. He understood why his father had done what he had done. Even if it was cruel, there needed to be balanced, and Chrona was helping to perpetuate the madness in the world. Even with his little speech, unrest was still filling their minds and bodies.

Each was knowing that Kidd was right in what he said. It was that 'order' they all believed in that had made them strong. Able to survive the trials and tribulations that they had gone through. It was still a very bitter pill to swallow. And it showed on Kidd as well, but he was their leader and needed to be strong for them. Everything was coming to a head, and soon, it could be felt in the air.

When all that had to be said was done and over with, each of them went their way. Thinking about how to deal with this order. A decision that the Shinigami had handed down to them. A slow resoluteness was filling each of their hearts.

* * *

Maka P.O.V.

It hurt to know what she had to do as she stood on the balcony staring out into the night. The cool wind was blowing her twin tails behind her. Because if she had her way, she would resolve this without killing Chrona. A person who had become special to her. Knowing it was not Chrona's fault, they were the way they were, but their parents, Medusa's.

Hearing the familiar footfalls of her partners, before he called her name. Maka spoke loud and clear, "We will search for them with my Soul Perception. At full range."

Closing her eyes as she felt Soul's hands on her shoulders. Maka imagined the world encompassed by her ability. Knowing that Soul's Piano would help her find who they were looking for. Opening her senses and letting them spread out, like the waves of a sound. Only to pull it back to her in shock and fear.

"Maka, what is it?" Soul asked her.

"I found him, the Kishin," she whispered, before turning to look at him, eyes wide. "I also found another strong soul right here in the academy."

It had been so pure, calm, and warm. The polar opposite of the Kishin's asura. It had reacted to her by reaching out before completely vanishing, which means that whoever it belonged to didn't want Maka to find them. This had to be reported to Shinigami-sama right away. So not waiting, she spun and dashed passed soul: her destination, the small pocket space where Shinigami was residing.

Bursting through the door, she saw an odd image in the mirror as her words left her lips, "Shinigami-sama, I found the place the Kishin is hiding."

The way everyone in the room turned to look at her, before giving her words of praise had her stopping. Feeling a bit nervous, she chewed her bottom lip as she felt Soul come to stand behind her. His hand on her shoulder, giving a small push to continue.

"I also found another strong soul right here in the Academy. It vanished the moment it realized I found it," she said.

The way quiet filled the air had her wondering if they already knew about this soul. So, when her father spoke up saying he'd take action, only to have Stein saying he wanted Kidd to cease Spartoi activity and be on the Kishin suppression team, Maka narrowed her eyes. There was no mistaking the fact they were trying to distract her from the other soul.

Deciding to watch Kidd, who seemed a lot stiffer as he listened to his father give the agreement and order, he was to join those going to the moon. When he looked at her and soul, she felt he was a bit off on how he was speaking. As if he was just a tool. Even as he told her that she should be the one to fight Chrona, quickly, she agreed, her mind shifting gears rapidly.

Her curiosity piqued, and since she would be staying behind, she could find this person who had that soul. It was insane to feel something so pure and strong. Watching and listening to Kidd and Soul talk and hearing his admissions, before slipping into his old habits that had her smiling along with soul at having to do the fist-bumping with both hands.

* * *

Lord Death/Shinigami P.O.V.

He had just received the report from Tezca when Maka had come in confirming it. Before internally flinching at what else she had said. He knew it had only been a short time period before Kagome was found out. And he knew it would have been Maka regardless. The girl was talented. But he knew of her curiosity.

"Spirit," he said to his longtime friend and weapon.

"I know. I will inform them both later before I leave to the moon," came the reply as he watches the tall, red-haired man leave his room.

Turning, he looked in his mirror, pulling up the image of Kagome. She was talking with other students, who were drawn to her. The nature of what her power was and represented naturally drew those to her. Added to her sweet and caring personality, people flocked to her. Thus making her something that was desirable.

Turning away, he saw the silver that was her soul take shape as it looked up at him. The smile on those opaque lips told him that this was to be expected. Things would inevitably move forward whether people, even gods, did not want them too. And if Maka found Kagome, that means through the Soul Perception, that it was possible Kishin had found Kagome as well.

His eldest son knew of her, and the power she contained, what she was. But with over half her soul not in her body, she'd be useless to him if he took action to procure her.

_**TBC!**_


	5. Ch 04 Reflections

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Tkahashi. Nor do I own Soul Eater or its characters; that right belongs to Atsushi Okubo**

* * *

Maka P.O.V.

She felt frustrated on many levels. Since that day, she had not been able to find either Chrona or even that soul in the academy. She was having exhausted herself many times in the last week. It was in the next few days that Kidd and the rest would be leaving to suppress Kishin on the moon. Part of her wanted to go to help, but that was not an option. The task she had been given was to take care of Chrona.

The sound of her feet on the stone of the balcony as she made her way to the only other person there right now. Only to make a face at seeing her father. So not what she needed right now.

"This is an abuse of power, you know," she bit out at him. "To call me with a public announcement is embarrassing. Stop doing that."

The way he smiled at her was not his typical smile. He seemed more reserved as if he might have something on his mind as he looked at her.

"Sorry. Sorry. I just wanted to meet you no matter what," was Spirit's simple reply.

As she came to stand by him, the chill air blowing her pigtails back as they spoke, Maka felt sad. This Mission was not going to be a walk in the park. People were more than likely going to be seriously hurt, if not die. And while she may not like the way her father was regularly, she still loved him.

"Maka, There is something I want to give you before I go to the moon," He said as she watched him reach into his jacket.

Curious as her head tilted just a little to the side. Waiting to see what he was going to give her. Hopefully, not another pair of sexy panties. Though, she knew, it had been something that Blair had bought with the money he'd given her to buy something nice for her. Maka was leery, only to look shocked at what was in his hand. It was a simple gold ring.

When he started to explain what it was, Maka was stunned. Everything he said was just not like him. Spirit was making her wonder just where this aspect of her father had been hidden. It made her heart swell at him being glad that she was born, even more so when he admitted to being a horrible father before saying that Chrona was worse off because of their mother being Medusa.

When he stood up, telling her to try and look in the place that began with Chrona, Maka felt her eyes widen. IT was the softly whispered words next that had her almost falling to her knees in shock.

"As for that pure soul Maka, it is none other than the new student, Kagome Higurashi. Do not make a deal about this or go to her with this knowledge. She is here to be protected. I have known her and her guardian for a long time... Longer than I knew your mama at the academy."

His words spoke volumes to her as she just nodded her head in agreeance with not bothering the new girl. She likes Kagome. She was fun, easy to get along with, and overall a generally sweet-tempered person. There had yet to be a student or staff member who was not fond of her. But that could be dealt with later, she had something important to do right now. And that was using her Soul Perception to see if Chrona was in Italy.

* * *

Black Stars P.O.V.

His blue eyes looked through the crowd of people as he jogged around with Tsubaki and Kilik. There was a particular person that he was looking for. The honed instincts of his told him that there was more to the person he was looking for — that and the way that Tsubaki had reacted upon seeing them, before admitting that Tsubaki knew them.

Of course, he knew that Japan was not a small country. But for two people to know each other and meet like that had to be more than coincidence. Add to the fact that the new teacher knew Tsubaki as well and favorably complimented her didn't sit well with him. What was it about those two.

"Hey, black Star, you want to participate in the Kishin Purge, right?" Kilik asked.

"Sure. Their Mission will stand out a lot more. But even if we think about it with all-out brainpower, we don't have any choice. We have to complete the Mission given to us properly," he said back, wondering why Kilik was bringing this up.

Only to watch as said boy came to a halt and stared off to the left. Following his line of sight, Black Star smiled. Of course, Kilik would find who he was looking for first. There she was knelt and playing a game with Pot of Fire and Pot of Thunder. Who was smiling up at the girl? He was not as dense as he acted; he knew his friend had a thing for the soft-spoken, sweet-tempered transfer student. Who he still found odd couldn't be a meister and was not a weapon attending Shibusen, a specialty school.

Not hesitating, he jogged over to the small group, who had paused and looked up at him. Those wide, expressive blue eyes were shining at him as Kagome smiled warmly at him, then behind him to Tsubaki and Kilik.

"Hello. How are you guys today?" she asked, her head tilted to the side as she snaked a handout and used it to tickle thunder, earning a laugh from the usually quiet weapon.

"I'm good," He answered, looking down at her. Noticing not for the first time in four weeks, the girl had been here the strange pendant that usually was hidden under her blouse. "So, you amusing the twins?"

The slight nod she gave as her eyes roved over him for a second. A hint of wariness in them as if she was trying to gauge just what he was up too. Especially after he tried to fight her that first meeting. She was good at dodging and defending, but she never made to attack him back. Then the new teacher, her guardian, had easily picked him up by his neck and let him know that his recklessness could have hurt his ward and not to do it again. It was one of the few times he had felt cowed. Shinigami himself had done it, but he swore he would only get stronger and be noticed by more people.

"So, you aware of what is going to happen either tomorrow or the day after?" he asked, interlacing his fingers and resting them on the back of his head.

A sad look crossed her face for but a second or two, before she gave her response, "Yes...it is all that both staff and students are talking about. But while it will do good in the long run, War begets nothing but pain and sadness Black Star. No one thinks about those who are left behind and what they have to go through..."

He couldn't help but wonder just how someone like her could even know about that. But he knew the signs, and they were clear in her eyes as she put on a smile and decided to tickle fire next. He was leaving an unspoken request to hang between them to not speak further on this topic. A small nod of his head was all he gave as Kilik stepped around him and squatted down and began to tickle thunder.

* * *

Sid P.O.V.

He entered the room to see the two he needed sitting there. The way they looked up at him, they knew what he was going to say even as he said it. As they slowly stood from their chairs, grim smiles on the faces, Sid knew that they were perfect for this Mission. Some of his best students. A part of him didn't want it to involve them in this dangerous Mission, but if he had a choice other than his Demon weapon, to have his back, they'd be it. Nodding his head, he turned and left, but not before glancing out the window to see an intriguing scene.

A stunned Kagome being pulled away by Kidd, while a shocked Kilik, Black Star and the weapons Pot of Thunder and Fire watched. While Tsubaki just smiled in her usual manner, though he was sure there was a gleam in her dark eyes. Shaking his head at sight, Sid stepped out the door and didn't even bother to look back.

* * *

Kidd P.O.V.

Now that everyone had been assembled, he had been given the task of finding Kagome. Being in his father's room with all the Death Scythes and their meisters was almost awe-inspiring. Or would have been if he had not had that odd tingling crawling over his skin as the soul that none of them could see or even sense blanketed them like a cloak. It was very disconcerting. And left him on edge and a bit moody.

It would not be hard to find her he found since she had arrived, he found he had an uncanny knack for going right to her. But the damned girl evoked things in him that he didn't want or need. And as he made it to the open area where students either came to enjoy the sun, run or study, he saw her. She was surrounded by a group of people like always. And just like every time before, it made him feel something he didn't want to name, let alone examine.

The girl had a fan club within the student body and was oblivious to it. Most of the members were, of course, male. He didn't think Black Star cared much for her other than being curious about her. That was obvious, but Kilik was another matter. He had overheard him talking with Ox and his partner and admitting that he had a crush on Kagome. Which just didn't settle well. Grinding his teeth together, Kidd walked over there and waited.

It took a few seconds before he was noticed, but when he was, he noted that everyone's demeanor changed. Tsubaki looked almost amused by his presence, though she showed him respect. Kilik, he was sure, was glaring at him from behind his glasses. Black Star had that look of suddenly wanting to spar. While the two small weapons looked at him wide-eyed as they moved away from Kagome. Who was glaring at him from where she knelt.

Taking his time to pursue her person, noting that she was (like always) put together and symmetrically pleasing. Though her knees were in the grass and getting stained, Kidd motioned for her to stand. Only to get the stubborn set of her jaw and eyes as she sniffed rudely at him.

"I need to talk to you... alone...Do not waste time," he said, only to see a small flash of purple-pink in the depths of her blue eyes.

The way she gracefully rose from where she had been kneeling, her eyes darkening to an almost midnight blue as she looked at him. "And I am occupied. Besides, if you do not use the manners I know you were raised with, then I refuse to talk to you, let alone go with you, " she said, her voice polite, yet mocking him.

Unable to help it, he snapped his hand out and grasped her nearest wrist, turning her pulled her behind him. He was well aware that she could pack a punch. Twice he had been laid out by her. Still, he didn't see the reason she had reacted so badly to him intruding to ask her his question. It irritated him that she had gotten one upon him when the only one who had done it before was Black Star, who he knew had a power hidden inside that was still awakening.

"You will let me go this instant," She hissed at him, which he ignored as he let a small smile creep across his lips.

Going some distance to a small alcove that was tucked away, Kidd finally lets her go. Watching as she rubbed her wrist, mumbling obscenities that a person of her stature should not even know. Her temper was something he found impressive, just like Maka. He was glad that the two girls had not had alone time to trade techniques in dealing with punishment. Maka's chop as nothing to sneeze at, nor was Kagomes slap to the face.

A low warning growl had him coming out of his musings. "You are aware that tomorrow a large group of us will be leaving to the moon," he stated, not asked her.

The way she calmed, her face paling as she gave a slow, single nod had him wondering again about her. She had been vocal that first night about it being too dangerous. Of course, he had told her that she had no say and that she should just mind her own business, as she had no combat experience. The fact he had watched her set her utensils down and get up from the table before leaving the dining hall back stiff had confused him.

Only to have his father handed him a book later that night, telling him to read it thoroughly. It was a fairy tale he was overly familiar with, as it had been one of his favorite bedtime stories as a child. It was about a mismatched group of people who had gone on an epic adventure to collect pieces of a destroyed artifact to restore it and defeat evil. There were a lot of similarities between the fairy tale and the book he had been given.

The differences were almost glaring. Where the children's story was sweet, romantic, and ended on a happy note, the other was handwritten, very detailed, and continued after the defeat of the hanyo who was causing all the problems. The journal, for that was what he had been reading, told a lot different story. Like the heroine was a time traveler. That she suffered a lot for love, she had for her one companion, the one that she spent her last days with. It was the part that came after the story was done that had him reeling. There was no way he could mistake who it was describing. It was Kagome, and it incensed him.

Kidd didn't want to admit it, but he had gone to her room last night and watched her as she slept. He was finding it hard to believe that she was over 500 years old. That she was in a contract with his father, though it didn't state what it was. Though he had found an envelope tucked into the back of the journal, that he was sure was the contract, but he couldn't open it.

A soft touch to his shoulder had him blinking as he looked at the worried expression on Kagomes face, making him step back. She was way too close. And last time she was this close, he ended up flying down the hallway in the academy as she called him an ecchi.. which he learned from Spirit was an Extreme pervert. The look on Spirits' faces told him he understood very well. And all he had been doing was what he usually did. In a fit of OCD, he had groped both Liz and Patty, demanding to know why they were so different.

When he had made his way back to the trio, he heard Kagome explaining to them that what he was doing was wrong. And that it was sexual harassment and assault. That they didn't have to take it. That they should react and fight back, to which Liz laughed, and Patty questioned why making Kagome sigh in exasperation as she shook her head. Giving him a look, he was sure would do his father in his prime proud.

"You need to either be with my father at all times or your guardian. You are a liability. And since I cannot be here to make sure you are not getting into trouble, and the others I would trust are leaving on their Mission," he stated, hoping she would just agree.

At the feel of her Reiki brush his skin, he wondered just what he said was wrong before she smiled at him. Her blue eyes closed as she nodded her head and left him standing there in shock. Glad that she didn't put up a fight this time. Sighing as he too left, he noted that he couldn't see her. A sinking feeling in his stomach said he told him that he had done something again.

* * *

General P.O.V.

Eyes watched as the dark-haired girl wandered around the streets. It was clear, though she smiled that she was angry, which meant that their task would be easy — smiling as her yellow eyes narrowed at the girl who was getting further and further from the crowds of people — heading towards a part of the city that only held one run-down building that could have either been a hospital or laboratory.

Choosing to step out the moment the girl had left the last of the crowds. A disarming smile on their face as the girl came to a halt and looked at them with knowledge in them before seeing a slow smile curling the corners of the girl's lips up. She was making them pause for a second before moving effortlessly toward her.

"You have been watching me for a while; that is rude, you know," the girl said, making them pause and look at her.

"I don't mind it really since you waited until I was away from the people. Because I do not like dragging others into my problems, Clown-san," the girl said as she shifted her body into a defensive stance.

It made a smile come to their face as they replied, "You are more perceptive than I was led to believe. And if you think you can defend against me, you will be sorely mistaken, little girl."

The trilling laugh from the girl had them surging forward. "What do they call you?" the girl asked.

"I am Kaguya," they said, making the girl wrinkled her brow before laughing again.

"And you know who I am. So that is it for introductions," The girl said, making Kaguya hissed in annoyance at her.

Soon they clashed, blow for blow. Kaguya was staying on the offensive as the girl, Kagome, kept defending easily. It was frustrating, making her draw upon her innate abilities. While still trying not to harm the girl for the fact it would bring punishment down upon her head. So the moment pain flared through her arm, making her jump back, Kaguya saw a handprint burned into her flesh, while a pink-purple glow, reminiscent of lilac, surrounded the girl's hands.

Suddenly understanding that the girl was more of a threat than she'd been told, Kaguya slipped into the shadows to appear behind the girl. Slamming both her hands down on the girl's shoulders, just as she turned to attack her once more. Dropping the girl the ground. Waiting until that glow was gone before scooping her up and throwing her over her shoulder. Then vanishing without a trace.

* * *

General P.O.V. Continued

Panic shot through their body at what they had stumbled upon coming back from the lab. Blond hair falling into their eyes as they turned and ran as quickly as they could to the academy. This had to be reported immediately. It was a worst-case scenario. Kagome had been taken.

The trip was shorter than they thought as they burst into the meeting that was happening. Breath heaving as all eyes were on them. Lifting a hand and taking a deep breath before speaking.

"I just saw a clown inside the city... and it took... Kagome..."

It was as if everything happened in slow motion. The room came alive with the sound of many voices — each loud and showing their emotional and mental state.

"_**Quite!**_" Stein's voice broke through the noise, bringing silence once more. "Marie, explain."

Giving a nod of her head, she did as told. From the time she had left the labs to the time, she had felt something off as she felt Kagome's Reiki flare and made her way over there. To arriving just as the Clown tossed a very unconscious Kagome over her shoulder and vanished before she could act. Only to mumble an apology for being unable to stop it.

"Do not worry, Marie. We will just add rescuing her to our Mission to the moon," Shinigami said.

The way not only her own eyes looked at their leader, but everyone else, with the same question. 'How can you know where to find her?'

The way he turned and looked into the mirror before it shimmered and showed a brief image outside of the city. It was Justin, who now cradled Kagome to his chest while the Clown seemed to be saying something. The way they all saw Justin lookup, his sky blue eyes boring into the Clown, making it go silent before he spoke. In the next instant, he was smiling at nothing, but they all knew it was being watched as he turned and vanished from sight — all-knowing that Shinigami spoke the truth now.

"Should we inform Sesshomaru and Kidd?" Spirit asked, his voice cracking a little.

"Yes... it is unfortunate, but Kidd was supposed to talk to her earlier. To ask her to try and stay either here with me or in the academy as a general location," Shinigami said. Making most of them gathered look concerned.

It was a bit before Sid spoke up, "He did.. I saw him... extract her from a small group of students. She didn't look too pleased either... So, going on how they interact normally..."

The way Sid Shrugged had most everyone doing a mental sweatdrop. While the newest arrivals were left in the dark, those two caused sparks to fly and just couldn't seem to get along at all.

_**TBC!**_


	6. Ch 05 Moon Arising Pt 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or it's character; that right belongs to Atsushi Okubo. Nor do I own InuYasha or it's characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Author's Notes: I had a bit of a hard time with this one. And once again, I owe an enormous thanks and shout out to Princess-snow505. She helped me get this straightened out. This chapter covers manga chapters 91 through 96.**

* * *

Kagome P.o.v.

Her mind was fuzzy, and there was a pain in her neck and shoulders as she started to crawl her way out of the darkness. Slowly opening her eyes, Kagome had an odd sense of disorientation. Her eyes were open, so why was it still dark? Swallowing to wet her mouth, she tried to roll over only to feel her arms screaming in protest at her, all the way to her shoulder joints. Taking a quick breath to keep from panicking, Kagome opened her sense and didn't like what she found.

Her mind was becoming fully aware of what was going on in seconds as she felt the darkness clinging to her skin like a second cloak, making her fight to not push it away with her Reiki. Only snap her gaze to what she assumed was the far side of whatever chamber she was being held in.

"Oh, you're awake, my little pet," a deep voice crooned.

Pulling her lips back and baring her teeth, Kagome refused to answer as she silently snarled. She was earning her a deep, booming laugh that was anything but sane. She didn't have to see to know who it was though she wasn't happy to be in their presence again.

"Oh, now-now little birdie, you don't have to look like that. You should rejoice and be happy that I rescued you," that voice said as the darkness parted and revealed the speaker. "You are where you belong again, Kagome, Miko of the Shikon. By my side and will help me in my plans."

Fury raged through her as she spat at him, only to hear a shocked gasp from behind Asura, the son of Shinigami, and God of Chaos and war. Said male stepped aside and revealed a young youth with blond hair and pale blue eyes. The clothes he wore denoted a man of religion. But she could tell from his aura that the only thing he was devoted to was Asura. It was sad, and she just shook her head.

"I do not belong to you. And you were sealed because of the madness and death you spread you jerk," she snapped out. "And it seems you have taken a fancy to young boys, so you don't need me."

The slight widening of both blue and golden-yellow eyes had her smirking as she glared at the crazed god. Who laughed and stepped forward, only to be inches from her. His hand was cupping her face, making her shudder in disgust.

"No, I do not prefer little boys. I prefer vivacious women, who can grant me any wish I want, Kagome," he said, his voice dropping a few octaves.

Horror, fear, and disgust washed through her as he dragged his hand down the side of her face, to her neck, before it grasped the pendant at her throat. His touch cold, unfeeling, and, most of all, leaving a trail of his power, that immediately tried to taint her. He was leaving Kagome feeling light-headed and dizzy as she felt him tug on the pendant. The resounding snap of the leather cord reached her ears. He is making her smile as she felt her power surface and flare. The look on his face was of shock, before morphing to rage.

"_**What did you do!?**_" Asura screamed, spit flying from his mouth to land on her face. "Where is your power? Where is your _**Soul!**_ You are useless if you do not have your soul, that is your power."

At his words, Kagome couldn't help it as the madness started to seep into her, while her Reiki burned it away as best it could, threw her head back and laughed. He was denied. Her power, the power of life, was not his. He may be of the Shinigami, but he was no god of death. He had no morals and was a terrified man.

Only to notice as something weird stepped out of the shadow, and the young blond male smiled. The words they spoke had chills running up and down her spine. She didn't have to ask to know who had arrived and where she was. It caused cold dread to fill the pit of her stomach as she watched the two leave her alone with Asura, who was in a sulking rage.

* * *

Kidd P.o.v.

He called out that he was leaving the airship, only to be momentarily taken aback by the woman who sat at the reception desk. Then he was free-falling, Beelzebub in his hands. It was time to rid the world of the Kishin Asura. Only too soon enough to under attack. His purpose was to make sure that the airship could land on the moon. Nothing would stop him from completing his task with nothing less than perfection as he started to fire Liz and Patty. He was deflecting the incoming projectiles.

It was seconds later that he had a blow landed on his person, as a feminine voice spoke, "I am the clown Kaguya, and I'll be your opponent."

Soon enough, Kidd was in a fight, trying his best. Only to feel that something was off about the whole thing. Knowing he couldn't take his attention from his opponent, he kept on his fight. Taking a rather substantial hit, only to hear Liz and Patty calling his name. As the dust settled, he was held by the back of his jacket — the damned clown looking amazed as she smirked at him.

"Wow.. you didn't die after that... you are a strong brat..." Kaguya said.

Lifting his head glaring up from under his bangs, Kidd gave his reply, "You can bet on it, we are from Shibusen."

In the next instant, he was free, and the old lady from the reception was standing next to him as he stood up, now on the surface of the moon. Quickly Kidd relayed what he was going to do. Then dashed off towards where the enemy was firing from, only to have the annoying Clown block his way. Her words not even reaching him as he stopped and ready to attack only to be helped again. He was getting sage advice from the old lady once more.

Taking that advice, Kidd didn't hold back as he fired on Kaguya's _iron defense._ Noting it was not making a dent at all. Leaving him to question where it came from. His mind was going in several directions before concluding that it was probably from the Kishin's inexhaustible madness. The battle raged on until the old lady ran forward, hugging a pack to her body as she called back to him. She was leaving him feeling a bit stunned. There was no mistaking what she was going to do.

* * *

Maka P.o.v.

Maka and the rest of the elite squad had reached their destination. They all stood there in a silent contest of wills. Finally, Soul spoke up, setting her at ease, and stating something that Kidd had said. They each did have to make their own choices and decisions. And she had done that before they'd even left. Nodding her head, Maka stepped forward and spoke up.

"I have to meet her personally and make sure," causing them to look at her as she continued, "I found her by the way."

The shock that danced across their faces was telling. But Maka would stand firm on this, and knew that Soul would back her up. And soon that this was done, the faster they could all go to help out the team that was probably fighting right now on the moon.

* * *

General P.o.v.

The warship had landed more or less safe as he stepped from inside it. The chill wind of the moon blowing around him. His eyes, he knew they were bright behind his glasses from the madness. The feeling of being free of any and all responsibilities washing through him as he looked to the side at the rest of the crew. Spirit, Marie. He smiled as he took a long drag off his cigarette and cranked the screw in his head. He could feel the opponent he had to fight. It caused the blood in his veins to sing.

* * *

Kidd P.o.v.

Kidd was glad that the older woman had survived, only to feel horror as Justin appeared and took her life. Leveling a glare on the former Death scythe, he let loose on his thoughts, only to be dismissed as nothing more than domesticated animals. It was clear that no matter what was said would not reach Justin as he kept on rantings about how Him and the rest of the team were desecrating the Kishin's holy ground.

It was then that Stein stepped forward and spoke, pulling Justin's attention from himself. Earning an almost feral like grin as he spat back what he thought. From there it happened quick. Kidd saw Stein's strength as he took out two clowns with his bare hands. It was almost frightening, as he calmly cranked his screw once more telling Mary to turn into a weapon and for Spirit to give support. Reinforcing not just for Kidd, but all there that they should be glad that the man was on their side.

Knowing that he had his task, Kidd took off to take down the other clowns, only to be stopped by Kaguya and her insipid drivel. Of course, he made his comments back as they fought. He did not understand what she was meaning by being shy, him undressing him, and everything else.

* * *

Stein P.o.v.

Stein relished in the fight. Even if he knew what both Mary and Spirit were thinking. Stein had a gift before him, and he wanted to rip it open. He wanted his prize, even if he was now disregarding the mission to take down the Kishin. The thrill of the fight was upon him. Also, as he felt Marie's soul wavelength trying to keep him sane.

Figuring he could attempt to put them at ease, Stein did what he did best. Lecture. Causing the desired reaction as they all started to fight. Which caused another reaction he wanted. Justin was now serious and ready to fight. Dodging each of the blades the young death scythe had shot up from the ground, Stein dashed right on in. Already aware of what he was trying to do, Stein gave a low, deep chuckle and admonished Justin for his tactics because he would not tire quickly.

With that said, they both threw themselves into the battle. Marie was making sure to channel his wavelength into a blow that should have decimated the clown helping the former Death Scythe.

* * *

Sid P.o.v.

Sid looked at the battle going on before down at the two he had selected to help him with his mission. Akane and Clay looked back at him and confirmed that they would do as he had just said. They had a double mission. Their main priority was to find and free Kagome. As well as the Kishin. It would not be easy, but they'd do it. Turning, Sidd entered into the heart of the moon on his own. It was time to do what he was good at.

* * *

Kidd P.o.v.

Kidd stared down Kaguya, feeling confident as the Kishin's army lay around them beaten down. Only to narrow his eyes as she gave her reply.

"Did you think that this what was the Kishin-sama's army all about?" Her voice was mocking him as she smiled back at him.

The way she continued about how the Kishin's madness was endless didn't concern me since I had survived it in the book of Ebon for a year. But behind her, as she slipped back into that weird frame of mind and accused me of picturing a female that self-debased, in the bath. It was repulsive in every aspect. Shaking my head, I denied her once again.

"No, I wasn't. A woman like you could never have me entertain those kinds of thoughts," Kidd said, looking less than amused as twin giggles came from Liz and Patty. "It would take a woman who held herself above the standards and had a fire of her own even to get me remotely interested. She had to embody the perfect symmetry, and have intelligence. Which you clearly lack."

His words affected as she went back to ranting and raving about how great the Kishin was... Only for Kidd to stare at the massive black construct raise from the ground. Rationale told him he should feel a bit of trepidation or even fear, but no, he felt his face shift as he smiled and a thrill wash through him.

"That's it. I didn't kill you, because I was hoping that you'd tell me where the Kishin is," he said, the smile getting bigger and wider. "But that reason is not enough now. That's why the old lady taught me, To go all out!"

No longer hold himself back, Kidd rush forward and attacked. The effect was instant. It also seemed to register somewhere in his mind, that seemed to boost the morale of the others there. It was a gamble since he didn't have makes wavelength to keep the insanity at bay. Meaning he'd have to do this as quickly as possible. Which left him one option.

Dodging a few more attacks, Kidd put some distance between him and the clowns. Taking a deep breath, he focused inwards. Feeling where his shinigami powers came from. Closing his eyes, he pulled on the power.

"Lines of Sanzu connect," he whispered.

Soon he felt a bit of his power he grasp rush through him as only one of his lines connected. It was a heady sensation as he opened his eyes and saw the world with more clarity. No even waiting for a reaction, he rushed in firing Liz and Patty, before going on the full out offensive. In the corner of his eye, he caught the reaction of Kaguya and another clown as they just stared stunned at him. It didn't' matter their turn would be coming up soon enough. And to prove it true, Kidd turned and fired, blowing up the clown next to Kaguya.

"You are one foolish clown... and I hope you have prepared yourself for your end," he said, smirking at her.

The moment she started to laugh in that annoying manner of hers, Kidd went wide-eyed. All the clowns he just killed were back again. Kaguya was looking smug as she spoke down to him. He is causing anger to well in the depth of his soul.

"I said it once that the Kishin's madness is endless, inexhaustible. You cannot defeat us," her voice filled with her amusement. "And as for the type of girl you described, sounds almost impossible. But then again, I guess that is the kind of girl the Kishin has with him now. She burned me with that strange lilac-colored energy of hers."

Kidd felt something cold in the pit of his stomach. There was only one person he knew that had lilac-colored energy. And she was supposed to be safe with his father in Shibusen.

* * *

Maka P.o.v.

Maka looked around the plaza. Italy was a beautiful place. It truly was. Looking at the soul, she shook her head, indicating that she didn't see or feel Chrona. Giving a small word the rest of the group, letting them know that they were going to a specific place and that it'd be best if they went on their own.

It was a short distance from the plaza to the church, via Soul's motorcycle. Standing there at the large double door, Memories of the last time they'd been there flooded her mind. Shaking her head and dispelling it, Maka placed her hands on the large ornate doors and pushed inwards. Once they were open, there before them stood Chrona. The look on their face was a mix of so many things, but the madness stood out as they looked at them.

"Chrona," Maka said.

"Who are you?"

* * *

Kagome P.o.v.

Kagome could feel all the energies and auras clash above her. Her eyes though, never left the man before her. It would be the wrong move to make. She is leaving herself open to an attack because he would in his current state.

"Oh, ho! It has started. I can feel them. And they have no clue how futile it is Kagome... Here I am absolute. My clowns and Justin will not go down at all. The madness is full for them," he said, raising his hands and smiling widely.

Her blue eyes met the golden-yellow in a battle of wills. That sick coldness once more clinging to her person. Without her soul, she was weak. And he knew it. He wanted to taint her, to draw her into his world. But if she was one thing, it was stubborn. So, keeping her powers under control, she only burned it away in small bursts.

Each time a massive shockwave of power happened whatever she was bound to shake. It was when an exceptionally large burst of very familiar energy wash through the darkness, that she let out a small cry of fear. That power belonged to Shinigami and Kidd. And since the former could not leave Shibusen, it had to be Kidd. He had connected one of the Lines of Sanzu.

"Oh, this is great. I wonder if my brother has been informed what happens if he connects them all," Asura said, his keen gaze pinning her as he gleaned the answer without her saying a word, setting him off into a loud, raucous fit of laughter. "That is good."

_**TBC!**_


	7. Ch 06 Moon Arising Pt 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, that right belongs to the talented Rumiko Takahashi; nor do I own Soul Eater, that right belongs to Atsushi Okubo. I do own the crazy Idea that I am putting the character through.**

* * *

_**A heart corrupted by madness, only a black thorny path aways.**_

Maka P.o.v.

Maka was worried, scared. The words coming from her friend's mouth were horrifying. This was not the Crona that she knew; no, this was something else. Two souls were residing inside their lithe frame as they talked, stating that they killed their mother. They were causing the pit of her stomach to bottom out and seeing the Madness come alive around them as they walked away.

"This door opens inwards, right?" Crona said.

In the next instant, Maka watched as it was broken outwards just by a touch. It was leaving her standing there, eyes wide, fear coursing through her very body. This was not her friend, speaking of how they could not abide by the order of _this_ world. Causing the others outside to react, and in a not so good manner. Though it was over before anything could begin, as they all watched, Crona flies off into the sky.

"Where are they going?"

Maka knew, she knew as she gave her reply, "The Moon."

Now they had a job to do; she wanted to chase after her friend, only to be stopped. It frustrated her as she was told they had to inform Shinigami-sama. For once, she wanted to say fuck the protocols, but she would do as she must. Resignation coloring her face as she shot one last look in the direction Crona had disappeared in.

* * *

Kidd P.o.v.

Kidd was finally feeling the full effects of fighting near optimum ability. When told to look around, he frowned, not happy in the least. Everyone was at their limits as the battle raged on. Kishin's Madness was not diminished in the slightest. It was a bit daunting, but he couldn't let it end like this. There had to be something he could do to turn the tides in his favor.

Just as a massive burst of power washed over the battlefield, he didn't have to look to know it was Stein going into resonance mode with Maria. It had the fine hairs on his arms and neck standing on end. But he had to focus on the clowns before him. Kaguya had told him that they had Kagome. Which was impossible; she was safe back in Shibusen. Even as he felt Justin's life force vanish. It was a small boon that he was gone.

"Kid!"

At the sound of his name, he turned to see one of the team operatives appear.

"You need to return to the magic airship, Shinigami-sama has given the order for you to return," the man said.

Anger flooded his body as he shouted his reply, "You must be joking! Are you saying I must leave the battlefield with things like this? I don't care what it is; there is no way I can obey an order like that."

Next thing he knew, Stein was there asking what was up. So, being brief, he told the good doctor. Who went still as in thought while the fighting continued around them.

"Listen to Shinigami-sama. And take the injured with you," Stein said in a very calm voice.

Shock, that was what he now felt instead of anger. "Not you too, Dr. Stein," he said.

As Stein battled, he gave his reason, not that Kidd cared. He didn't want to be treated as unique. Just because he was his father's son didn't make him any more special than anyone else. And he let Stein know that, just before the man blocked an oncoming attack from a clown.

"That's right. You are special, Kidd," Stein said, giving him an almost fatherly look, "You can do things that normal humans like us can't. Now go do what only you can do."

He was opening his mouth to protest only to have Stein reprimand him while tossing away Maria, who echoed his confusion. Before Stein commanded her to take him away with the injured, it was something he didn't think the man was capable of doing. Not where Madness reigned supreme. Without Maria, it meant he had a higher chance of falling into Madness and not being saved.

Once on the ship, Kidd looked at his father, snapping at him and just wanting the explanation for why he was being pulled from the battlefield. What he got was not what he had expected. Shock, anger, these were the most prominent emotions as he heard his father tell him of the negotiations with the witches. They were their enemies. But being able to stop the Madness, keep the clowns from respawning was something that was needed.

The witches spell 'soul protect' could be the key to breaking the link with the Kishin's Madness. Still, he didn't like having to return, but his father was bound to Shibusen and could not leave. Meaning he would have to do the negotiations. He didn't have to like it as he heard the announcement that everyone that was injured was back on the ship.

Maria's words as she smiled at him brought a bit of calm to his person. He knew that Death Scythe's strength was immense. And with Stein down there... he didn't want to even try to imagine what kind of crazy was going to happen as he nodded his head and motioned for the Airship to take off.

* * *

Spirit P.o.v.

Spirit stood there with Stein, watching as the clowns spawned again. He looked at his longtime friend, making idle chat as the man just stood there. Feeling a bit shocked at his words, yet no less proud to have the man by his side. And he knew this would be a hell of a fight, with no holding back. So, with a smile, he waited for it to begin. Not that he wasn't anxious, but a good fight wouldn't harm anything without holding back.

* * *

Kagome P.o.v.

Time moved forward; there was shifting all around the world. She could feel it even there hidden deep inside the Moon. Closing her eyes as she focused on the battle above, the people on the planet, using her soul as a ping. Only to let a smile curled her lips as she heard Shinigami talking. He was going to try that route; it was their best option. She was useless to anyone right now.

"Oh, what have you happy?" Kishin Asura asked.

Keeping her eyes closed, Kagome just continued smiling. She didn't have a reason to respond as she felt a multitude of souls leave the Moon. Amongst them was Kidd, which had her feeling a mix of relieved and scared. Silently she prayed for the success of the negotiations before she felt her soul in Shinigami's room pulse softly as the feel of Sesshomaru's aura wrapped around it.

There they communicated in silence before she opened her eyes and looked at Asura. Who was smiling as he reached out and touched her face? It was gentle but still sent her flesh crawling as his hand traced down her cheek to grasp her throat roughly.

"Do not hide anything from me, Kagome. I will have you all of you. My Madness will descend upon the world, you by my side," he hissed at her.

Smiling, Kagome gave a strangled laugh before she spoke, "You are so fucked. And I will never be yours."

With that said, her throat being squeezed harder until the edges of her vision started to turn black. This would end, The Kishin wouldn't win. That was what she was telling herself.

* * *

Kidd P.o.v.

His face and head hurt. He had just wanted to hurry things up. Still, now they stood there listening to Erika explain that Mabaa-sama had sealed the witches realm off by spatial magic and that it needed a very secret, particular spell to open the gateway. He didn't like this. It was impeding things significantly, he needed to get back to the Moon.

A movement to the side caught his attention; he saw the silvery glow of Kagome's soul hiding behind the mirror, along with Sesshomaru. This was a bit odd, but from what he could see, the man was conversing with the soul of that woman, which made him realize that he still needed to ask his father if what he had been told on the Moon by a clown was true.

Narrowing his eyes as he turned around with his father after being told they were not allowed to look at how the spell was cast. Kidd was making a rather loud vocal point, as he stated he apologized already. His gaze darted back to the mirror. Wondering just how no one else was aware of the ancient Inu Demon standing there. Then again, with that soul being so pure, he figured that it was masking him since Kidd couldn't feel the man's aura at all. Deciding now would be a good time, Kidd opened his mouth just to snap it shut.

Turning around, he saw the portal, his father already over by it asking questions. Staring at it, as he listened to the conversation, Kidd moved towards it and waving goodbye to Liz and Patty. He felt a bit naked without taking them. As he spoke to the girls, he paused and narrowed his eyes on the group that just appeared. Something was telling him this was not going to be good, which was quickly proven when they were put in restraints and taken to Mabaa-sama.

* * *

Sesshomaru P.o.v.

He was not amused at what he was about to do. But he knew the witches well. And giving a small sigh, he waited until Shinigami was distracted after they all left and walked through the portal unseen. Though he knew the God of Death would notice immediately that one he was not there, nor was Kagome's soul. She had phased into his Moko Moko, and it was very uncomfortable and extremely personal.

Following silently behind the group after Kidd and the others were restrained or arrested, he would have to wait for the right time. There would be no interfering. There was peace between the Demons and Witches, for now. Hell, Kagome was rather fond of the old witch, a thing that the Shinigami-sama hadn't liked as they'd been enemies for a few millennia.

So, as he watched and listened to Kidd speak his piece. He was impressed with the young Shinigami. Sesshomaru had to shift his body because Kagome's Soul was reacting to the power, honesty, and other emotions that were coming from the boy... as well as the crowd. It was causing his own body and aura to fluctuate. Meaning staying hidden was becoming harder though he knew that Kidd was defacing and humbling himself as he bowed before the leader of the witches and their council.

It was things like this that called to what and who Kagome was. Then again, the young Shinigami may have read the book or journal of Kagome's' travels; he didn't understand. It was a shame, but it was the folly of youth. That he knew because he had sought power to be stronger than his father. He knew what it was now after being bound by servitude to Kagome, who gave away her freedom for him.

It was over soon enough. Sesshomaru waited until Kidd had left. The council was bickering about whether or not to accept what was offered. Deciding this was the best time, Sesshoumaru walked out and stood behind the bound witches and releasing the hold on his aura and allowing it to flare as he used his poison whip to remove the restraints from females, and the wolf before him. Silence fell over the hall, as he lifted his golden gaze upwards.

"It has been a long time Mabaa-sama. I see the fox runt has grown into a man," he stated. "And I wouldn't attack if I were you."

At his words, those that had tensed, ready to cast their magic stopped as Kagome detached herself from his Moko Moko, before reforming herself into a humanoid shape that was resting very protectively over the females and wolf. Causing a loud gasp to echo all around as they realized just who he was and what they were seeing.

"I believe we need to talk, my old friend," Soul-Kagome said, her voice very solemn. "This is something I cannot ignore. And I think it is time for the past to be laid to rest... You felt it, didn't you...That boy, Kidd... the power... only one more."

At her words, he watched as Mabaa floated down from her spot and stood her full height, as her single eye looked up at Kagome. Then, drawing more gasp, Mabaa bowed to one knee before Kagome and spoke. She was causing Kagome to laugh aloud and motion for the ancient witch to rise. Sesshoumaru knew that if anyone could convince the witches to join the cause, even if it was tentative, it was Kagome.

* * *

Kidd P.o.v.

Stepping back through and announcing his return, he gave a brief break down to his father and pausing for a second, noting that Sesshomaru was gone. He couldn't sense the purity of the soul either. Not caring to question it, Kidd looked pointedly at his father.

"I have a question for you, honorable father," he said.

This had his fathers who shook his head before telling him to get on the Magic Air Ship and return to the Moon. That were to be no delays. Irking him, because he knew it was a deflection. But Kidd did as he was told. He would return to the battlefield and help once more. Whether the witches agreed to help or not, that was something only said.

* * *

Sid P.o.v.

Sid didn't like this. The other two were going to be a problem. Akane and Clay didn't disagree, but again they didn't help matters at all. So as the boy and man named Noa ran off to the deeper parts of the inside of the Moon. Quickly Sidd caught up with them, just in time to keep the boy from doing something stupid as he dropped a flare into the chasm.

What they all saw, Sidd wanted to forget immediately. It had him paralyzed for a few seconds but confirmed that was where the Kishin was.

"That is where the Kishin is at. And Kagome," Akane said.

Sid nodded in agreement to this. The time was now to go further into the Moon. Into the lair of the Kishin. It was the job assigned to them. Though he knew that the two, even if nothing was said, we're a bit curious about who Kagome was.

_**TBC!**_


	8. Ch 07 The End of a Fairy Tale

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, that right belongs to the talented Rumiko Takahashi; nor do I own Soul Eater, that right belongs to Atsushi Okubo. I do own the crazy Idea that I am putting the character through.**

**Author's Notes: This chapter starts roughly from Manga Chapter 113: A healthy soul and a healthy mind dwells in a Healthy body.**

* * *

_'From now on this battle between order and madness... a battle among gods were fear and bravery well be at stake. -Kidd, soul eater'_

_'Do you think Kidd will finally understand the true nature of what being a Shinigami means? -Excalibur, Soul Eater'_

_'Death? No, I fear it like everyone else does... -Shinigami, Soul Eater'_

* * *

Kagome P.o.v.

The world was bright, forcing Kagome to look around her, only to see the towering spires of the Shibusen Academy. Her mouth dropped open in shock as she felt a tear slid down her cheek. Turning slowly, she watched as Maka buried her face into Marie. It was then that a strong hand clamped down on her shoulder. The proverbial straw that broke the camel's back. Kagome's bottom lip trembled as a soft sob came from deep within her person, drawing the attention of everyone gathered.

At that moment, with those there, her soul settled back into her body, surrounding it in a brilliant and rather blinding halo of silver light and allowing Kagome to hear the gasp that everyone elicited before the light faded away. When she was able to see again, she could see the look of shock and disbelief on each person's face. Another hot tear found its path down her other cheek, just as the rain began to fall from the clear desert sky. She mourned as she felt Sesshomaru wrap his arms around her from behind in comfort.

"Shush, you must not cry now," he said.

Her body shook as she tried to stop. But the tears would not. The loss of a dear friend, a person she saw as family, the passing of one god as another was born, she felt that pain all too clearly. It was part of who she was. What she was.

"Ka-kagome?" came Maka's hesitant voice.

She just looked at the girl who was still being held by Marie. Letting her gaze shift to the others, she saw Tsubaki and Black Star, Stein, Spirit, Sidd, Akane, and Clay. All were staring at her as the gentle rain kept falling from the sky. Slowly she shook her head, unable to speak for fear of crying aloud again.

"What..." Patty started to say only to stop.

"It is alright, Kagome. You can grieve. It had to happen, you know this," Stein said, drawing everyone's attention to him.

At that, Kagome didn't hold back. She sagged in the arms of her friend and guardian and cried. Now that she was fully restored, no longer sealed, she could feel him. His pain and finding out his father died the moment he connected all three lines of Sanzu. She was causing the rain to fall harder from the clear sky.

"Why is she grieving?" Liz asked, unsure.

"Because she, no... we all have lost something today. Though we have gained so much more," Sesshomaru said. "Kagome, this is not the way a goddess should behave in front of others."

* * *

Kidd P.o.v.

Kidd was in shock. He didn't want to believe it. And the damn kick from Excalibur hurt like fucking hell as he listened to the somewhat eccentric weapon speak. The words made sense, but it didn't help dull the pain. And realizing that they were the truth, Kidd picked up his father's cloak and put it on. Only to feel irritated at Excalibur going off on a tangent when he wanted to speak his piece and make a vow as the new God of Death.

* * *

General P.o.v.

In the days and weeks that followed, things had settled into an odd routine with Kidd taking over as Shinigami. Learning all that he needed to. But it was noted amongst those that knew him well that he was still grieving deeply — that and being one of the world's biggest perverts, where Patty and Liz were concerned. An odd obsession was staring in each and every one of them where circular objects were concerned.

Though the day that Kidd was coronated as the new Shinigami, no one was surprised by the fact that his OCD had kicked back in. It had been rather comical. Kidd's announcement that Soul 'Eater' Evans was the last death scythe was a shock, but not unwelcome. The first step to peace between all three factions, four if you included the demons. Which had been under the rule of Sesshomaru and Kagome? More than willing to blend into the populace once more.

It had been a beautiful and happy day. Seeing him step up, growing further into the man and God, he would become in the coming years. And to see his face when he realized that Marie was pregnant, before looking in disbelief — causing a smile to curl Stein's lips upwards. While enjoying Spirit's verbal sewage as he mumbled about another guinea pig.

* * *

Three months later

Liz walked into the small cafeteria, her face pale, brow pinched, and frowning. Her eyes met the others as they looked at her. Their worry instantly showed on their faces as she made her way to them. Her mind was reeling.

"What's wrong, Liz?" Maka asked.

She took a deep breath as she sat down in an empty chair. She was shaken. Looking at them, she fought to keep from feeling angry and crying at the same time.

"I... just came from Sesshomaru's class. There was something I wanted to talk to him about... and I overheard him and Kagome talking," she said.

The way everyone stilled, she knew she had their undivided attention. Pretty sure she was not supposed to even have heard that conversation. It was dumb luck on her part. But she felt that the others had a right to listen to what she said. As she steeled herself to continue, everyone remained silent for her to do so.

"Kagome... she told Sesshomaru she wants to leave... tomorrow morning," she bit out.

The way everyone's eyes went wide in shock said that this was like a cold glass of water to their faces.

"Why!?" Black Star shouted.

Looking at him pointedly, Liz continued. "She doesn't feel like she is welcome here. It has nothing to do with us. Sesshomaru wants her to think about this... to stay... But she was adamant that she would not stay where she was not wanted. That she was tired of hurting, being treated in... well..."

When she trailed off, she saw the dark look on everyone's faces. They knew what this was about. Each of them was very well aware of how she felt about a certain someone. Said someone who gave a complex, mixed signals. And it had finally come to the breaking point.

"That's... I don't like it," Soul said, his voice lowered to a soft growl. "She had endured so much shit in her short lifetime. And here she is happy, but at the same time not. It... It might be for the best if she leaves." "Her leaving just might knock some sense into the idiot... causing her pain and hurt. She just takes it and doesn't say a thing. And I'll respect that decision as well as her not wanting to say goodbye, because I don't want to see her cry, Liz."

The group was silent for a long while after that, Liz nodding her head as she finally broke.

* * *

Kidd P.o.v.

He had wanted to see everyone and knew that his free time was short. Being a Shinigami was a full-time job. And unlike his father, not having his soul anchored, he was often called all over the world. He was catching up on all his father's work that had built up due to his actions and choices. All while still trying to continue to build a good working relationship with the witches.

So, when he had seen Liz walking towards the academy's smaller cafeteria, he had started to call out to her, only to pause. He quickly noted the change in her posture and mood. Silently he followed her, staying back as he watched her make her way to the group. He listened in on what was being said, and all he could feel was anger. Anger for how upset not just Liz was, but everyone. Anger at Kagome for wanting to leave because of how she was being treated and felt. Which he had been unaware of. And lastly, anger toward whoever this person was that made her feel that way.

Kidd knew that his relationship with Kagome was tenuous at best. The woman just set his nerves on edge. So, he marched down the hallway that would take him to Sesshomaru. He'd ask at the demon what he knew of this. His mind filled with the possible things he could and potentially would do.

"I will tell you nothing except that she is at the black manor."

Jerking his head up, he looked into the cold, hard, golden gaze of the demon. Narrowing his own eyes, he just received a shake of the head.

"I won't say anything. If you want to know, you go talk to Kagome," Sesshomaru said before turning his back to Kidd and walking away.

He was stunned by this. And felt as if he had missed something. Still feeling angry at Kagome, Kidd decided that he would do just that. He would talk to her.

* * *

Kagome P.o.v.

It was not an easy decision for her. In fact, she didn't want to leave everyone. But it was for the best she said nothing to all of them. Just leave like she was supposed to. Well, except for the two who were going to take her back home. Free and Erika had grown close together as people, and she supported it. But Free, due to his ancestors, had a duty to her. It made her sad, but Erika said she was interested in seeing Japan.

Giving a small shiver at the cold draft that blew through the mansion, Kagome tightened the towel around her body as she stepped out of the shower. Her eyes went wide as the door across from her swung open, revealing an angry Kidd. She forced herself to put on her blank mask as she turned from him to leave the bathroom through the door connecting to her guest room.

"Do you have nothing to say?" Kidd hissed at her.

Stiffening, Kagome had the feeling he knew she was leaving. But her mind was made up; there would be no second-guessing herself. She couldn't even if she wanted to. The last three months had nearly broken her emotionally. And though it had never been spoken, she was not wanted there, so she would not stay.

She gave a small shake of her head she pulled the door open and stepped into her room, feeling the way Kidd's aura flared up in anger at her.

* * *

Kidd P.o.v.

He was twitching. That anger he felt towards Kagome only further increased as she brushed him off. Though a part of him was happy, she didn't hit him for barging in on her while in the shower, which was odd in and of itself. She hated any type of perverted actions. So, readying himself for a vicious backlash, Kidd stalked after her.

"I want to know why you are leaving. Who made you feel so unwanted that you have to leave? And just how you can be so cruel as not to tell your supposed friend's goodbye?" he snapped at her, coming to a stop just inside the bedroom.

His eyes didn't move from her petite figure, as he watched her hands drop from removing the towel. The way her shoulders slumped as if in defeat. Only to jerk his body back when she gave a somewhat despondent laugh. Not the reaction he had been expecting.

"You… want to know?" Kagome muttered rather bitterly.

Taking this as a good sign, Kidd made his way to stand only a few feet behind her as she continued to face the end of her bed.

"Yes, I do," he stated.

"Well, I do not want to tell you. Because it would make no difference. I am just so tired of being hurt. Pushed away. Both with words and actions."

Narrowing his eyes in anger, Kidd reached out and spun her around. He was furious now. But that was pushed to the back of his mind as he looked down at her. Kagomes eyes were bright with tears as they ran down her flushed face. Her bottom lip trembled as she just stared blankly up at him. It had his stomach dropping and him at a loss for what to do. Dealing with females that cried, in general, was not his strong suit.

"Tell me," he said, a bit shook at how demanding he sounded.

"_**No!**_" She screamed, lifting her hands to push at him.

Her actions and reactions only made him see red as he pushed her back. He was moving with her when her legs hit the mattress, and she sat hard. He wouldn't let her have her way.

"Tell me, Kagome!" he shouted back, watching as her eyes went wide in shock as his power lashed at her.

The way she shuddered and tried to pull from him made him feel sick to his stomach. He had better control of his emotions and actions than this. But for some reason, she could shatter that control.

"Fine... it's all you," she whispered, after turning her face away from him. "I am leaving because of you, Kidd... no Shinigami-sama. You have made it clear since your coronation that I am unwelcome here by how you speak to me as if I am the most annoying thing. Your actions were always pulling me away from those I like to think of as friends. People we have in common. Add in the fact that you still do not believe me that I was nothing more than a friend to your late father. And it is only polite as for a God or Goddess to leave the land that's under another when they are not welcomed."

He knew he continuously lashed out at her when they were in close proximity. And even now, he didn't know why. Very rarely did he say a kind word to her. He'd told her that he thought she lied, though he knew she was unable to, about his father. That they were nothing more than friends, but something made him react like that. And though he did pull her away from others, it was only when she was around males, or rather a specific male who just didn't get, she was not interested. The damned woman was just so clueless about how the opposite gender felt towards her. And it made him very frustrated that they constantly surrounded her.

"Are you satisfied now?" her scathing words broke into his thoughts.

Looking down, he saw her looking back at him. Her pain showed clearly in her blue eyes, though there was a slight tightening at the corners indicative of her mood switching.

"No," he said simply and as calmly as possible.

In the next second, he felt pain explode in the back of his head and down his spine. When he could focus again, he found himself across the room, and she was standing. Her eyes flashed silver and lilac. Her power swirled around her and kept him pinned against the wall. He knew she was angry. Then it was gone again; he felt his body slid down the wall until his feet hit the floor.

"Well, it won't matter. I leave in the morning. There is nothing that can be done. It is in the contract, Shinigami-sama," she said, turning her back to him. "Please leave."

He knew that they were done. That there would be no more, and he didn't want to have Kagome lash out at him like that again. He could see the regret in her eyes. And he was no match with his still budding God powers. With a small nod, he turned and left, her words echoed in his head. Kidd was still angry and felt so powerless to do anything.

So the moment he was back in his room, Kidd strode to his bed, eyes on his nightstand where the book his father had given him over five months prior still sat. He scowled as he picked it up and tossed it haphazardly to the floor with a loud thud. Slowly he turned to look at it, seeing that it had opened and the envelope that he'd found in the back had slipped out.

Curious, he walked over and knelt to pick it up. Just to be shocked when his thumb brushed over the back, and it opened. Where it had not before. That was when Kagome's words once more echoed in his head. She had called him 'Shinigami' and mentioned the contract. Feeling a bit of nervous trepidation mixed with his anger, Kidd opened the envelope all the way and slipped the paper out. It was aged, and the writing was a bit faded as he scanned it.

It held the answers he had wanted but was not given by either his father, Sesshomaru or Kagome. And it was very straightforward in what was between them all. Lifting his head, just as the sound of the clock struck midnight, signaling in the new year, Kidd found himself standing up and moving. He had to get back to Kagome's room. He just hoped that it was not too late.

The moment he stepped into the room, he found it empty. He knew it was a second too late. He looked up at the clock as the minute hand shifted to show it was now a minute after midnight. There was nothing that could be done. Kagome was gone, and probably would be forever.

It had him feeling hollow. That he was that much of an inconsiderate ass. The answer had been there all along, and he had not seen it. He was the _Shinigami_ now — a God. But due to his insecurities, he had royally screwed himself. Glancing down at the piece of paper in his hand, Kidd realized that something perfect had been lost. It left him to wallow in his self-pity, causing that hollow feeling inside to get bigger.

Because he was selfish, while she had been selfless. Always thinking of others while he just cared for himself and those he saw as precious.

Slowly he slumped to the floor. Throwing his head back, looking at the ceiling, Kidd let out a loud sob as his fingers curled into the paper, crumpling it. Tears dripped down his face, scalding his skin as it dawned on him that he was crying. Kidd wondered if his father would have hit him for his single-minded stubbornness. His dad had given him everything, and he had thrown it away like a spoilt child.

_**The End!**_


	9. Ch 08 Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, that right belongs to the talented Rumiko Takahashi; nor do I own Soul Eater, that right belongs to Atsushi Okubo. I do own the crazy Idea that I am putting the character through.**

* * *

Ten years later

Kidd stood there eyes closed as he finished talking with the staff of the Academy. He felt a bit irritated. Things had progressed, and there was a massive influx of students to the school. He had hired some of the elder Witches, a few demons too, to teach the students. He was showing that he wanted to promote trust between them all. Though it was slow going, he knew it would take at least a century before any progress showed.

He was now twenty-five, a workaholic. Making him appreciate everything his father had done to make his childhood happy and fun. But he felt so damned empty. Hell, he had tried many ways to fill that void. Nothing did it. Over the last decade, there'd been multiple lovers, human, witch, an odd demon or two. None did much for him, other than numbing him a bit more and giving him a wealth of experience.

Opening his eyes, he lifted a hand and ran it through his hair, which he realized was past his shoulders again — time to cut it. Smiling sadly, as he gathered up all his stuff, Kidd made his way to the door of the meeting room and turning off the lights as he left. It was getting late, and he needed to rest. Something Kidd had found odd since Kidd was a god. But as he had met a few Gods who had come to pay homage to him for his new place amongst them, he had been thoroughly educated.

All of them had pretty much asked the same question if he broke the contract his father, the previous God of Death, had with Kagome. Only to tell them, no, finding the question was offensive. But not for the reason he let them think. It was his damn fault. His pride was blinding him. Those still lingering insecurities that had made him push her away — causing that emptiness in his chest.

One Goddess had laughed and asked him what he wanted to do with that contract. Because if he broke it, that meant all the other Gods could pursue her. That had him a bit hot under the collar before she explained that Kagome was his antithesis. She was the Goddess of Life, him Death. A balance was important between Gods if they entered a contract. Then told him cryptically that there were two types of Contracts between Gods and Goddess. One was the written type that was between the former Shinigami and Kagome. Quickly made and ended. The other was more permanent. Binding and unbreakable. And that is what the other Gods would try to entrap her with.

It had him feeling sick to his stomach. There was so much he needed to know in his early years and was ignorant of. And now he had a better grasp on that knowledge, as well as his powers. Loads of Meditation and hiding in the little room his father had created. A room that had been a major focal point in the many years past as he thought about it. Excalibur stuck around and helped him grow into his duties more though the eccentric weapon grated on his nerves more often than not.

* * *

Stepping into his home, the Black Mansion, Kidd felt an odd shift in the air. He didn't dare get his hopes up. But this feeling, he could only associate it with one person. And today, the first day of the new year was the end of the ten years. Slowly, he walked to his bedroom. He was still refusing to take his father's quarters for himself. The Mansion seemed so large and lonely. It was just him now living there. Patty had moved out and was living with Black Star, whom she was engaged to. That had been a bit of a shock to him. Though it had been explained that while he was gone, trapped in Ebon's book, she'd gotten the crazy Bushin's attention.

Liz... She had moved out with Sesshomaru on Valentine's that first year. He had asked her if she would consent to wear his mating mark — the equivalent of being married in the Demon Culture. To his surprise, Liz turned the man down at first. Said she wanted to be courted. Seeing the Stoic Demon Lord smile and agree to what Liz wanted was just inspiring. He later learned from Sesshomaru that he had known from seeing Liz the first time that she was his intended mate. But he waited until things had wrapped up before making his attentions clear.

Maka and Soul were married. Tsubaki hooked up with Kilik, having taken to Pot of Fire and Pot of Thunder, or as they were now called, Agnes and Araceli. They were a happy couple and expecting no less. Which lead to the fact that Stein and Maria had had a healthy baby boy, naming him Thor of all things.

That day had been a fantastic event. Though it had made him hurt a lot. When he'd gotten the news, he'd rushed to their room in the hospital. Where he had thought he had felt her. The moment he opened the door, he knew he had looked for her, her scent was lingering on the air, as her power faded. Only to see them happy, yet sad looks on the faces of the new parents. Both had talked with him about Kagome. Just to have them tell him that she had not been there, but she had sent a messenger to them with a small note that said this child was blessed by her power to live a long and healthy life.

As he reached his bedroom door, he removed his cloak, loosened his tie. That feeling was so much stronger as he paused. He was hearing the sound of water running in the bathroom. Not wanting to get his hopes up, because he had over the years imagined hearing the water running. Just to go in there and it will be cold and empty. Her words were ringing in his head about how she would respect his wish as one god to another and leave his land because she was not welcomed.

Placing a hand on the knob, Kidd turned it and pushed the door open. His eyes squinting as his face was slammed with hot steam. This was not a dream. He did not imagine it. Taking care since he still had his shoes on, Kidd walked to the shower. Seeing the curtain was shut, and that feeling was wrapping around his person. With a deep breath, he reached out to the shower curtain and pulled it open.

His eyes were going wide at what he saw. There Kagome was her hair now to the back of her knees, pale flesh a slight pink from the heat of the water. And he knew she was aware of him. Her body was tense, unmoving as she stayed facing the wall. Then his body moved on its own until he stood right behind her, the water beating down on him as he placed both his hand on either side of her, so his arms blocked her in. Not that he knew would keep her trapped if she wanted to leave... He'd remember that moment for the rest of his long life.

"Kagome?" he said, his voice coming out soft and hesitant.

* * *

She had come back uninvited technically to his land. But she wanted to see Sesshomaru and Liz. And her ten years were up. There was nowhere else for her to go. It had seemed like forever for the ten years to run its course. And now that she was here, feeling light-headed, not from the heat of the shower, but the fact that the source of her pain was behind her, using his arms to pin her where she stood. She couldn't think of what to say or do.

When he spoke her voice, making a question, she shuddered physically. It had deepened over the last ten years.

"Shinigami-sama," she finally decided to say. Since she wasn't sure, she had his permission to use his name.

* * *

He flinched at being called by his title. Not many of the group called him by his given name anymore. He understood why, but he didn't want to hear it from her lips. Not now, not ever.

"Call me Kidd, Kagome," he whispered as he leaned forward.

He was now several inches taller than her. Ten years ago, he'd only been about two inches. Now it was at least eight. Resting his head on the slick shower wall, he waited until she lifted her head to look him in the eyes. The deep blue drew him in, and he felt himself smile. She hadn't changed from what he could tell. Her thoughts in her eyes, and she was just as conflicted and scared as he was.

"Okay, Kidd," she said, her voice a whisper.

"I...I am sorry," he blurted out quickly.

When her eyes went wide, and those pink lips opened to form a perfect little _o_. Kidd wanted nothing more than to spin her around and kiss her. But that would be counterproductive to what he needed to do.

"Kidd?" she whispered.

The way his name sounded coming from her lips after not hearing for ten long years was like drinking the finest ambrosia and making his smile warmly down at her. He knew she knew why he was apologizing, but that he needed to say it aloud.

"I want... to nullify the contract you had with my father, Kagome. And create my own with you," he stated, trying hard to keep his voice even and neutral. "In the last ten years, I have learned a lot about myself, my powers, my role in this position. From both meditating and inquiring about the powers that be themselves. But also from the few various gods who have visited."

He saw her stiffen as her eyes darkened and became guarded. This was something he expected. In fact, it was what he deserved. His actions had destroyed what little trust or respect she had always given him. He'd been a right brat and hurt her continuously. Choosing to stay quiet, Kidd waited as he watched her.

* * *

A part of her was happy and elated. Yet still, she feared being hurt again. If Kidd broke the contract, that meant she was the equivalent of a bitch in heat. And all the other male Gods would come sniffing in an attempt to get her into a permanent binding contract. She didn't want that. But still, she had to find out what he meant.

"Break the contract for a new one? A written and signed in blood?" she said, putting it out there.

* * *

Kidd lifted his head from the wall and frowned. He could see it in her face as well as feel it in the aura she exuded. She was unsure, scared, nervous. His father's contract was the only thing protecting her from being hunted by the others. It was why they had all asked their question about that contract.

"Yes, break it for a new one. One with me. And... I do not want the weakness of a written contract... But I do not understand how the other one works. None of the Gods or Goddess was forthcoming about that," he said, hissing the last sentence.

Still looking at her, he saw her face flush at mentioning the other contract. The mystery behind it had him very curious.

"You... want to... enter an unbreakable contract with... me?" She said, confusion, pain, and want all mixed into her voice.

This had him just nodding his head though he wanted to know more about that contract, first.

"Kidd, it is God's version of a Demon's mating... there is no-till Death. If one dies, the other dies. And the contracting strength is based on compatibility... Even after a new candidate is chosen to take their place or is born between them... that contract will be intact. Armageddon can't even touch it," she said, her voice breathy.

He was stunned at what she was saying. It meant that if she chose to enter that contract with him, she'd be his and his alone. With a sharp intake of breath, his mind whirled around the questions that were springing up. Did he want to be eternally bound to her? Were they compatible? Would it be a strong union? Were children even a possibility? Did he want children? Did he want children with her?

"I understand, and, if you are agreeable to it... then yes, I want you to have my eternity," he stated simply.

The dark flush that spread across her face had him pushing himself away from the wall — needing the space between them. It was her decision now. He was honest. He had tried so many things, ways, and people to fill that hole where his heart had once sat after she left. And now that she was here, he felt calmer, happier. Possessive of what he wanted. What something was telling him was his.

* * *

His blunt honesty had her body heating from the roots of her hair to the tips of her toes. When he moved back, Kagome slowly spun her body, so she was facing him. She was still nervous and scared. But she had waited five hundred plus years for him, this. She would not squander it. The last ten years had been tough on him as well. With a silent thank you to Kidd's father, Kagome lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck, pulling herself up and planting a soft, hesitant kiss on his lips as her answer.

* * *

He was reeling from what she was doing. That and the glorious view of her body. The kiss was his answer, and it was more than enough as he let a throaty growl rumbling in his chest. He dropped his arms to wrap around her waist. He was pulling her wet, nude body against him and suddenly becoming aware that he was still wearing his clothes. Which were more than likely ruined from standing in the shower the whole time? Not that it mattered as he felt Kagome pull her arms from his neck and tug on his jacket.

It was a bit of a surprise, but he got her hint. Not breaking the kiss, Kidd helped her shed his clothes. Though he found it an outright turn on when her small hands went to his waist, fumbling with the leather belt, then the button and zipper of his pants. All while Kidd removed his shirt, before turning off the water. Breaking the kiss, he looked down at her, seeing a cute pout on very swollen red lips.

"I refuse to allow your first time to be in the shower," he said bluntly.

"Oh, what makes you think this is my first time?" she asked him back.

At this, he paused in using his feet to peel his pants the rest of the way from his body and lifting an eyebrow, as he gave her a pointed look. To which she just blushed and looked away, making him smile.

"Kagome, how does this contract work exactly?" he asked as he reached out and pulled her to him.

Once her arms were around his neck, Kidd relished in how soft her skin felt under his fingertips as they slid down over the curve of her ass to grasp the back of her thighs. Easily he lifted her and helped her wrap her legs around his waist. Biting back a hiss as he felt her core press against him.

"Easy... We continue with what we were doing. During the climax, we mark the other by biting, drawing blood, and shoving out powers into the other," she said before claiming his lips with her own.

* * *

She felt as if every nerve ending in her body was alive and set on fire. Kagome focused on just kissing him, her hands threading through his hair. The contract to form it like this was straightforward. Just permanently bindings. Gods had sex with each other and other demi-mortals, and mortals all the time. They just didn't do anything else except for physical pleasure. Of course, she was not apart of that. She was still pure as Kidd, as pointed out.

So, as the chill of his room hit her skin as they left, the bathroom had her shuddering and pressing her body against him. Kagome felt a small thrill roll through her body. His response to her actions was very telling.

* * *

The moment he was at the edge of his bed, that they'd both laid in, he bent forward and placed her on the black satin covers. He was pulling back to look at the pale perfection of her flesh. Not caring, it was marred by two scars. One just below the valley of her breast and on her left hip where the Jewel had been torn from her body. He knew both of those had to be excruciatingly painful. So, to show his reverence for her and those trails, Kidd lifted a hand and traced over both scars. He was enjoying watching her body shudder from his touch.

"Kagome, you wish to bind yourself to me?" he asked, wanting to make sure that she was on the same page as him.

When he met her gaze, he felt the air in his lungs freeze. There was no way to mistake what he saw in her blue eyes. It was love, which he didn't feel like he deserved after how he had acted towards her. But he knew it was just how she was, a person who could forgive, though hurt and afraid — accepting to a fault. And gave her love freely.

"Yes, Kidd. I want my eternity to belong to you," she whispered back.

It was like a weight was suddenly placed on his shoulders as he bent over her, pressing his body against hers. With deliberate care, Kidd began to kiss all over her face in light pecks, while his hands caressed every inch of her flesh he could. The pressure of old magic filling the room as he captured her lips had him moaning her name as he slid his hands under her and rolling them, so she was now on top.

Her expression was priceless as he settled his hands on her hips. With a gentle rock of his hips, he saw her eyes closed as she mimicked him. She was drawing a hiss from his lips. The moist heat of her core, making him want just to take her. But this was something he wanted to savor. The whole entirety of it felt right. Like this was how things were supposed to be. As if she was made for him and him alone. He knew their powers were complimentary. Life and Death.

When she leaned over and pressed her lips to his, Kidd quit trying to think about anything else but her and the feeling of their bodies as they started to move together. He knew that after tonight nothing would ever be the same. That Kidd would not ever have to worry about Kagome leaving. Because he knew why he was such a selfish brat all those years ago, breaking the kiss, Kidd looked up at Kagome, who stared at him in confusion. He knew what he had to say, and it would be now, not later.

"Kagome Higurashi, I love you," he stated honestly. "I guess I did from the first time I laid eyes on you when I ended up in China. But I was too wrapped up in my self and the incidents that involved me. Making me scared and such a horrendous fool. It was as if you were made for me."

At the sight of her eyes shimmering as they filled with tears, he wondered if he did something wrong but a second. The smile that lit her face up told him he had done right.

"Kidd, I was made for you. And you, me," she whispered.

Once more, he watched as she leaned over him, capturing his lips with her own. A sense of peace settling over him as he just let the world slip away from him. All that mattered was Kagome and this moment.

_**The End!**_


End file.
